Rise of the Guardians The Greater Menace
by Pandoras Secets
Summary: It has been a few years since the incident with Pitch. But a new menace has come forth from the comical underbelly of darkness. Will The guardians survive this? And will Jack Frost finally be able to open his heart to Tooth. Or will both Jacks relationship and the guardians plumet into the darkness where the True King Of terror lies. -Jack/tooth romance- rated t for later
1. Rise of the Menace

Far far away in the north pole. It was October 15th so Santa was working tirelessly. It had been seven years since Pitch was thrown into that hole but it seemed like only yesterday. Santa still felt the pain from losing all of those believers in such a small amount of time. He still felt a twinge of pain in his back from time to time but it was no big deal, he would just have a hot cup of Choco and then laugh at some of the elves.

Suddenly one of the snowmen bust through the door. Santa jumped out of his chair and landed flat on his back.

"There's the pain again. UGH." Santa thought.

The Abominable snowman started saying something in a hurried voice to fast for Santa to know what he was saying.

"Hold on, Slow down, and start over." Santa said.

Minuets later Santa burst through the doors into the believers room. He shoved one of the elves out of his way, grabbed the rails, and scanned the miniature globe of believers. Then something caught his eye. A little patch of blood red dots almost undiscovered in north America. Santa did not hesitate in calling the other guardians. A big red button was uncovered and Santa smashed it in.

Far away in north America in a little town called Witherwood there was a mansion on the outskirts of the town surrounded by dead trees, dead bushes, and a creek that had dried up and was now filled with weeds.

"They What?" The words resounded throughout the entire mansion.

"Sir they found us. Apparently they have some kind of believer pinning device." A man wearing a tuxedo said bowing.

"What about the field? They should not have been able to bring it down!" The voice said angrily.

"Sir the barrier was weakened considerably seven years ago when pitch was thrown into a slumber." The servant said.

"Pitch huh? Haven't seen him in a while. How is he?" The master asked.

"Sir he is being mentally torn apart by nightmares." The man said.

"Stupid mongrel. Should have not played with forces that he could not control." The master chuckled. "Fetch him for me."

"Yes sir I will dispatch a Dulahan immediately." The mortal said bowing.

"We have a dulahan…. Sweet." The voice said with excitement.

Simon didn't sign up for this. His master told him it would be very profitable but this whole problem brought him into a whole new world where Santa, and the Easter bunny actually existed.

"But I guess that the money is worth the trouble." Simon thought as he dispatched a carriage driven by a headless dulahan.

"How is it that he doesn't even know that he has these creatures in his army?" Simon thought shaking his head in a kind of awkward pity at the thought.


	2. Jacks back Baby

Chapter 2

Jack was playing with the kids in the leaves when he got the signal. A snowball fell from the sky and hit him square on the head.

"Ow who would do this?" Jack thought as he looked at the rock that was inside of the snowball. It had words on it.

"Emergency meeting." the words read out.

"Emergency meeting?" Jack read allowed.

Suddenly a hole opened up beneath Jack and he fell in. the hole acted like a slide and it carried Jack for a long time. Jack slid up and down, side to side, looped around and it carried him further along but he was never bored. A portal formed in front of him

Hundreds of miles away Tooth was managing the teeth and memories in her little factory, storing them away, repairing damaged ones, and directing her birds too and fro. Suddenly she got the call.

"Ok my little wonders you know what to do I will be back as soon as I can." She said flying into a portal. There she greeted North at an old house. It was a church.

"The church of the guardians? What could be so important?" Tooth asked. North did not answer instead he opened the door and beckoned he inside.

The church of the guardians wasn't an actual church. It was more like a meeting place that they used to go to when they met on official business.

"What could possibly be so important to call us here?" Tooth wondered in silence as she sat down on a seat that was in front of a long table. In front of her chair was a nameplate that read tooth fairy.

The Easter bunny was painting more eggs to entertain himself when he got the call. He jumped into his rabbit hole and appeared in front of the church of guardians.

"Haven't been hear in hundreds of years." The leprechaun said patting him on the leg as he passed the bunny and ran into the meeting place.

The Easter bunny looked around at the others that were gathered hear. Tooth, Santa, Jack, the leprechaun, groundhog, the turkey, father time, sandy, and hundreds others, some sad chairs were never to be used but stood there to remind the rest of them of the figures that they had lost along the way. Soon everyone quieted down as the moon shined down on the chair in the front of the room. Every one listened earnestly as the man called out each person present.

"My friends we have a troubled time among us." A whisper said that resounded across the room. "An old enemy has reawakened…." The voice was cut off by a slamming of doors.

Footsteps were heard, the sound of creaking. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" a voice cackled. Everyone looked at the voice and fell into horror. The one most evil figure ever stood there cackling at the terrible joke, surrounded by crows.

He was roughly eight feet tall with a pumpkin for a head that was illuminated in the eyes sockets and at the ear holes, his body was covered in a old brown western overcoat that reached down to his ankles, and a ragged, ripped, worn brown cloak that flapped in the wind, His hands were black and jagged and ended in long claws, his neck was entirely covered up with the cloak. He wore western horse riding boots with the words trick or die etched on the spurs in orange glitter, that once spun instead of the usual clinking sound, gave off a scream of horror.

"Who are you?" Jack frost asked.

The laughing stopped and everything was dead silent. Even the man on the moons voice would have sounded like a scream at the moment.

"Wh…Who am I? I am the terror of the night, the king of despair, The Lord of Evil, the catastrophic figure of the shadows. I am The ultimate Trick or treater, The king of lanterns, the pumpkin King. Actually I liked that one, From now on I am Pumpkin Jack King of Lanterns. He said as he walked past everyone.

Pumpkin Jack walked up to the chair that the moon light shone upon and looked up at the moon.

"Hey blinky mind if I take your seat? Thanks." He said pulling back the chair and plopping down in it setting his shoes on the table and placing his hands behind his head.

Both jacks looked around at the faces of everyone. Every face had a took of terror.

"Ah these faces bring me back." Pumpkin jack said.

"Who is this thing?" Jack thought.


	3. Pumpkin Jack King of Lanters

"You cant just barge in here and take That seat like you own the place." The Easter bunny shouted out.

"Oh but I do own the place. Ahem. If anyone wants to challenge my new rulershipness then pleas step forward." Pumpkin Jack shouted out.

Several people including the rabbit and tooth stepped out of their seats.

"Ahhhhhh ok I didn't think this many people would step forward." Pumpkin Said.

The people standing began to walk over to him.

"Hey Tooth I thought you liked me." Pumpkin Jack said.

"No I never liked you." She protested slowly flying towards him.

"But you were always at my side no matter what we did." Pumpkin said with his big pumpkin face grinning.

"Ok that's it I'm going to knock out all of your teeth out you little shit." Tooth happily said with a deceiving smile.

Pumpkin Jack fell back in his chair from leaning in it to much. "Wow and I thought you were a pure… whatever you are. Oh I'm Si scared" Jack said as he hid behind the chair he had just set up and began to shake uncontrollably as the holiday figures loomed closer to him. But then he shot his hand out from behind the chair with his pointing finger sticking right up. "Wait I have one more thing to say. I brought someone with me. Everyone meet pitch, pitch meet everyone." Jack said pointing to the doors in the front of the church.

"Hello everyone I am Pitch it is a pleasure to meet all of you." Pitch said behind everyone. He slowly walked to Pumpkin jack ignoring everyone with the exception for a minuscule smirk once he passed the now standing Jack frost.

Sandman stood up and started making tons of signs above his head with sand so quick no one could understand.

Pumpkin Jack popped his head above the chair and looked around before hiding it again and shooting one of his legs out from behind it and comically stepping out.

"Good now is their anyone… Else….. Who wants to challenge me and my leadershipness?" He said exaggerating to look around. Suddenly a whisper came in.

"I will." The whisper said.

Jack the Pumpkin King stopped and a scowl consumed his pumpkin face. Dark gasses erupted from where his neck should be and more of the gasses bellowed out from the openings on his face and cloths. Without moving his body his head twisted around to a 180 and he looked right at the moon.

Everyone was quiet. This was the first moment since Pumpkin Jack had arrived that their was silence. It loomed on for several seconds. Then it was broken by Pumpkin Jack.

"Hahahahaha you think you can beat me again. Listen you ancient astronaut I have a dulahan. So this is what I think of your stupid claims." Pumpkin Jack said sticking out a giant red pointed tongue and extending his middle finger in front of the moon.

Suddenly the moon started to shine. Light pierced through the darkness around Pumpkin Jack and collided into his face. Pumpkin Jack howled in pain and jumped out of the ray. "Ok ok you win this time but I will be back at full power. And when I do you will finally be killed by my hand." Pumpkin Jack said holding his hands up with his fingers flat. In a "I don't know." Position Suddenly he stopped and stared at the door way.

"Dude sweet." Jack said in amassment.

"There in front of the door way stood the dulahan that brought Pitch back from the hole. Next to it was a suited man.

"Dude, im totally loving the whole headless thing you got going there." Jack said extending both on his hands towards it.

The suited man slapped his hand on his head and slowly shook it.

"Come on guys isn't that totally cool!" Jack yelled to everyone expecting an aswer.

"That's it I can't take any more of you Pumpkin Jack!" North said standing up and materializing two swords as he walked over to Jack.

"What's your problem?" Pumpkin jack asked.

North did not reply he simply sliced to the side and cut Pumpkin in the side of his Pumpkin head. Pumpkin Jack stood there looking flabbergasted.

"How dare….." Jack paused before standing straight up and looking at everyone in the room.

"It seams like I need to remind you who I am and what I do." Pumpkin Jack said as the smoke puffed out of his body and cloths. Pumpkin Jack reached for His mouth and grabbed the top and bottom of it.

"Jack close your eyes and don't look no matter what!" Tooth said flying over to him and crashing into him making him fall back in his chair. Tooth firmly hugged His head to her chest and closed her eyes.

Jack heard a loud and evil laugh/cackle that one would think belonged to a Disney villain as a powerful gust of wind accompanied by an almost toxic smell. Then he heard the screams of all the ladies in the room as well as the yells and gasps of all the men.

"Alright its all good now." Tooth said letting him go and flying back to her chair.

Pumpkin jack was pulling the mouth of his pumpkin head close. Jack frost looked at all the damage. Chairs were tumbled over, nameplates were across the room, the portion of the wooden table in front of Pumpkin Jack was practically eviscerated, as if someone took a flaming battle axe to it and tried to write curses all over it.

North was on the ground holding his chest and gazing at jack in fear and rage.

"And thank you, thank you, thank you, you were all a wonderful audience." Pumpkin jack smiled and bowed as he took his hat off an waved it. "Is there any one, ANYONE who still wishes to challenge me?" Jack asked. Jack frost stood up with his staff.

"I do." Jack said.

Pumpkin jack looked at Jack frost in amazement.

"What's your name boy?" Pumpkin jack asked.

"Jack. Jack frost" Jack said.

"Jack…. My names Jack you can't have it." Pumpkin Jack shouted.

"Well so is mine. I Know my name. And it is jack.

"You don't Know Jack…" Pumpkin Jack paused realizing what he had said before bursting into laughter.

"Ok. Whew. Ok kid. Im going to allow you to live. Simon what is next on our planning book?" Pumpkin jack asked the suited man who was standing next to the headless horseman.

"Well the planning book says nothing. Because we don't have a plan. Or a book." Simon said.

"Well here is what we are going to do. I was originally going to kill all of you puny people here but since this valiant and young main character has stood up to the big bad villain I am going to do what any novelty villain would do and I'm going to let you live for the time being because I am horribly misunderstanding your potential to grow and destroy me along with my evil plan with your want to Live for a few more moments." Jack practically giggled as he skipped out of the room. "Don't let me down." He said as the doors to the church closed with a bang.

Pumpkin jack jumped onto the carriage next to Simon as Pitch silently stepping into it,

"Sir you seem more exited than usual did you really like that Jack frost kid?" Simon asked.

"No I'm just Friggin stoked that we have a dulahan." Jack cackled.

Everyone in the hall was silent, after a while people got up and left leaving only the guardians behind. As if to say. "Well all our hopes ride on you. If you need us please don't call."


	4. Tooth's feelings

Chapter 4

Jack frost looked over at Tooth. She seemed sick her face was slightly eched with a red tint. "Tooth you ok?" Jack asked.

"No im not, do you know who that is?" Tooth yelled back in many emotions.

Jack fell back and looked at tooth in amassment, he never heard her shout in anger before. Tooth covered up her mouth with her hands as he face went to a deeper red. Tooth suddenly flew up and then down into a portal that appeared below her.

"Oy you know something, I thing she's on her time of the month." The bunny said grabbing Jack around the shoulders and smiling a knowing smile.

"Would you clowns cut it out!" North yelled getting up from the floor.

"Oy come now did you not see how angry she was?" The Easter bunny said in his thick Australian accent.

"Bunny Now is not the time!" North said walking towards them.

"Hey. Where is sandman?" Jack asked.

Everyone looked around and sure enough there was no sandman to be found. "Uh oh." Bunny said.

Far away inside of tooth's palace sandman floated gracefully up to Tooth. Sand formed a picture of Jack and a question mark.

"I don't know why sandy, I just leaped on impact. Oh I'm so embarrassed."

Sandy formed a picture of teeth.

"Maybe. but what if it isn't what if I actually do like him?" She questioned looking in a mirror at her red face.

Sandy silently chuckled to himself before placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him as a single picture formed above his head. A heart that had frozen over and it slowly began to thaw out.

"Really? You think so?" Tooth said excitedly looking at him for answers.

Sandy thought for a moment before forming a arrow that pointed at her.

"Your saying that only I can thaw his heart out?" Tooth asked in a happy manner. She looked around and nodded. Then she took off in flight through a portal.

Sandman chuckled silently before getting a worried look on his face. He looked up and realized something. The sand above his head formed into "&%$ " as he cursed in his head before chasing after Tooth.

North sat down with a worried look. "If we don't take down Jack soon then we will all have another incident on our hands. Like we did on October 31st" North said rubbing his temples in stress.

"Oy buddy what day is it today?" Bunny Asked curiously.

"It's October 17th. Why?" Jack asked.

Everyone looked up in surprise.

Tooth jumped out of a portal behind Jack and landed on the table before noticing everyone's stern faces and sitting down next to jack, maybe a little bit closer to jack than everyone else with a smile.

"Why the grumpy faces guys. I mean I know that Pumpkin jack being back is a shocker but it isn't that big a deal." She said with a hopeful smile.

"Its October the seventeenth. That's why the long faces." North said. Tooth's smile suddenly fell off and she frowned.

"Why is this so bad? In fact why is This Pumpkin Jack so bad?" Jack frost asked.

"Pumpkin Jack is the single most evil person in the universe. He is fear incarnate. Ever since the first person in the first universe, in the first dimension ever feared something Pumpkin Jack has existed." Tooth said

"He, at full power, potentially has the power to destroy all time and space." Bunny said.

"Well then we have to strike now." Jack said. "When is he at his full power?"

"On October thirty first. Until now he has either been hiding his existence or he has been sealed away. But once October thirty first comes around the final seal restraining him will shatter completely and he will exact terrible vengeance on creation itself." North said.

"Then why don't we defeat him now?" Jack asked.

"Because jack the Pumpkin King is evil incarnate, once evil is gone, once fear is gone, once hate is gone, he will die. But in order to do something like that… We would have to literally….. destroy humanity. And that is why we cannot defeat him. Because the only way to beat him is to kill the very people we have sworn to protect." North said.


	5. Jacks night

"Alright now lets see how the heroes of this story handle my little intrusion in the morning." Pumpkin Jack yawned. "What time is it?"

It is twelve o'clock on October 17th." Simon said as he bowed down next to the dulahan.

"Ok kids you have fun. I'm going to go wake my self up a bit." Jack said jumping out of his thrown that was made out of terrorized faces and running out the door.

"Oh my gosh I hate this job." Simon grunted as he hung his bowler hat on the hat rack and took his coat off. A sound like a gust of wind made Simon turn around to see the Dulahan.

"Hey dud want to go to the bar? It's on me." Simon said.

The Dulahan turned around and hugged its arms close to its body and its hands to its chest without crisscrossing them Then it turned around and took its coat and gave Simon the thumbs up. The two left the building and walked in the rain.

Pumpkin Jack was jumping over roof tops in his tiny little town. "Hehehe check this out. I'm Batman." Pumpkin Jack said in a low voice after he grabbed the edge of the roof and jumped over, around and into the open window below. He giggled to himself whilst holding his chest from the laughter. He then set his gaze on the innocent child who was lying asleep in her bed. Jack exaggerated a tip-toe over to her with a giant orange glowing grin on his Pumpkin face.

He bent down beside her and listened to her thoughts, her dreams. "Ooh a fairy." He chuckled as he rubbed his hands manically. Jack rose over the child and dissipated into black mist that streamed into the girls ear.

The girls eye opened and one could visibly see Jack inside of it looking out. "Wow is this really how humans see the world. Disgusting. Wait I gotta check this out." He said going into the other eye. Jack pulled up his hand and pumped it up and down. "Choo choo. I'm a train conductor. He laughed as He clapped his hands together and a black penguin appeared between his hands.

"A penguin? No no no How about this?" He laughed as he clapped again and transformed the penguin into a shark. "Now that's more like it." He chuckled as he watched the tiny shark swim into the girls dreams. Jack shot out of the girl and into her closet. After a minuet or two the girl started screaming and jolted awake. The parents came in and quieted the little girl down for a couple of minuets before going back to sleep. The little girl stood awake and peered around the room. Jack could feel his power growing as the girl slowly became more and more afraid.

"Alright now here comes the best part." Jack thought to himself. He tapped the closet door and it loudly creaked open at a ridiculously slow pace. The girl turned ghost white in terror. Jack jumped out of the closet broke the door down and shouted "BOO!" At her.

The girl fainted.

"Ahahahahahahahaha!" Jack laughed hysterically as his feet left the ground and he clutched his chest with all he had whilst he floated there. He then heard the parents coming up the stairs and Jack jumped out the window to find more people to frighten.

"And that is when I started working for that Stupid son of a bitch." Simon said in a drunken stupor. He had taken the dulahan to the bar and they had a few drinks before he started to pour his heart out about how he needed the money to support his girlfriend. The dulahan watched him the whole time. Even though it didn't have a head he knew it was looking at him.

"And after I finally got my first pay check do you know what happened? I bought the ring. I bought the decorations, the wine, the food, only to find out that the bitch left me for some guy she met." Simon said as a tear welled up in his eye. He quickly swatted it out of his eye and looked at the floor.

The dulahan quickly drank down its third cup of wine and grabbed Simon. And took him to the carriage. Simon wobbled over and sat down in the carriage. Before the Dulahan got on top of it and started to drive. And in his miserable loneliness he began to cry.


	6. Jacks Insanity

Jack frost Looked at The massive mansion. "This is stupid. Why didn't I just listen to them?" Jack frost thought to himself rubbing his hand over his face before looking at the mansion that Pumpkin Jack obviously lived in. Giant orange neon lights with arrows pointed to the mansion. "Jack over here, Welcome To Jacks, We got a dulahan and Pumpkin Jack the king of lanterns." Is what the Neon signs said.

Jack looked over his shoulder at the small town. It was night and now a single light was off. The towns people walked around as if they had not gotten any sleep and they all had a nervous feeling about them as they walked from place to place out in the snow.

"Pumpkin Jack seems to have total control over these poor people." Jack said before jumping into the air and flying to the mansion. Jack Was within the mansion grounds when he felt the frosted air shoot out of his lungs, Jack gasped for air as he fell to the snow covered ground.

"Ugh." Jack grunted. Jack stood up and looked at his hands. "Blood!" He said aloud. Jacks hands were caked in blood that poured down his arms and flooded off of his elbows. Jack grasped his chest in pain and doubled over in agony, coughing. Blood spewed out of his mouth as he coughed before he threw up his lunch accompanied with a crimson liquid. Jack writhed in agony as blood flowed out of his body, His entire being grew cold, Jack felt the strength drain out of his body.

"No I can't die here I haven't even…" Jack thought as he Thrust out his body in one last motion of resistance of the impending doom he was faced with, His head hit something hard.

Jack looked around, he was on the ground, without a single scar, surrounded by pure white snow, not tainted by blood. "What the heck is going on here?" Jack thought to himself. As he scanned his hands and arms for any sign of injury. He slowly got up and walked to the mansion doors. They loomed over him ominously and opened slowly before he could push them. Jack walked into the Mansion and the doors closed in behind him.

"HEHEHEHEHE!" A loud voice cackled throughout the black room. A spotlight shined down on Jack making his cover his eyes before they grew accustomed to the light. Jack looked around and saw a pair of people dancing around under a spotlight on an elevated platform before him. The man was in a tuxedo and the woman was in a black ballroom dress. The two danced on to no music before stopping. The man looked At Jack and waved over to him, the woman just melted into the floor.

"Jack my boy how good it is to see you again." The voice said as the man started to float up by his legs and hands as if he was a puppet. Jack looked around and gripped his staff tighter preparing for a fight. "Oh come now we didn't come here to fight." The voice said from a different area.

"No I came HERE to fight." Jack frost said.

"Details, details. Lets put our discrepancies aside and talk a bit. Sooooo how was your life?" The voice said from another area.

"It was fine until you threatened it." Jack said.

"Threatened. I'm appalled I would never threaten you. I'm going to over look your intrusion on my beautiful mansion and im going to give you an offer you don't want to refuse." The voice said right behind him.

Jack jumped forward and turned around to see Pumpkin Jack wherein the tuxedo that he was dancing in.

"Come now Jack frost you don't need to act so tense around me I wish no bodily harm." Pumpkin Jack said with a frown.

"Oh well what about those people in the town. Do you wish those people no bodily harm?" Jack asked.

Pumpkin jack looked stunned for a moment before deepening his frown. "Those people deserve everything that I do to them. Each and every one of them. And you have no right to judge me about that." He said as traces of smoke began to ooze out of his face.

Pumpkin jack went from a frown to a smile though the smoke continued to trickle out. "So Jack frost since you came all the way here by your own little self I am going to congratulate you." Jack said extending his hand. "Jack frost I Pumpkin Jack King of Lanterns hereby invite you to join me in the league of Evil. What do you think of that?" Pumpkin Jack smiled.

Jack was taken back by surprise. "You want me to join you. I'm not stupid why would you want me to join you without having an intention." Jack asked.

Pumpkin Jack laughed. "Why would I want you to join me. Well first off You beat my minion Pitch, Second and most importantly You Have the name."

"The name?" Jack asked.

"come on Tell me that Jack Frost isn't a name that belongs to a villain." Pumpkin Jack said with total seriousness on his face.

Jack lounged out with his staff and a burst of icy wind blew Pumpkin Jack across the floor. "I can not believe that someone like you have inspired fear into the hearts of guardians everywhere." Jack yelled throwing chunks of ice At Pumpkin.

"OW you little Fucking brat that hurt!" Jack yelled as he got up. Pumpkin jack caught One of the ice chunks and crushed it with his hand.

Jack frost hit the ground with his staff and iced over the entire floor.

"Brat that was quality rug!" Pumpkin jack yelled as he lunged at Jack frost. Jack frost jumped up and laughed to himself as Pumpkin Slipped and sledded all the way to the other side of the room. The spotlights shined on them as if they were at an ice skating show.

"Had enough yet?" Jack frost Asked.

Smoke bellowed from Pumpkins entire body, beneath the gloves, the tuxedo, the face, the neck everywhere. Pumpkin Jack stood up and looked around at Jack frost. His eyes and mouth went from a orange glow to a blood red shine and the entire house creaked. "Child you will wish that you had never pissed me off. I swear that you and all of the guardians will pay for the mistakes that you made here." Jack said in a voice that resounded from everywhere.

Jack frost clutched the staff and Shot ice spikes out at Jack. The ice went into the shadows and seemed to disappear. Pumpkin Jack scaled the wall like a lizard with his cloud leaving a trail. The spotlight followed him as he went from the wall to the roof without any trouble. The red glow seemed to intensify and Pumpkin Jack leaped from the roof down at Jack frost.

Jack dodged but barely. Pumpkin Jacks claw made a large scratch on Jacks chest. Jack threw some chunks of Ice back At Pumpkin Jack but it didn't even faze him as he jumped back at Jack frost. This time he didn't have time to dodge. The two fell to the ground And Pumpkin Jack pinned Jacks arms to the ground. Pumpkins Fingers went right through the ice and through the ground, leaving little craters around his fingertips. Pumpkin Jack brought his face close to Jacks and Jack could smell the fumes gushing out of his face.

"You really should not have come here. You would have lived longer." Pumpkin Jack said in a low voice. Jack frost watched in horror as the mouth of the Pumpkin head began to open. Inside was a smoky outline of a human face but Jack couldn't see it behind all of the smoke, and tears in his eyes that it was creating. A loud scream emanated from Pumpkin jack that created a huge crater on the ground where the two were on. Jacks entire body was over loaded with fear, for his own life, for the life of everyone he knew, with fear for and of things that he never knew, he looked and saw a thousand visions of people dyeing horrible deaths, he saw people enduring tortures that would make the people torturing pass out. Jack felt the fear everyone in the world had ever felt and would ever feel.

Then Jack frost Passed out.

Pumpkin Jack felt so much more powerful from the fear that Jack felt just now. Jack looked down at the poor and defenseless child beneath him. He placed his boot on the neck on Jack frost "How easy it is to kill a kid like him, all it would take is a little bit of pressure right here and this kid would never wake up again." Jack thought to himself.

"No this kid could be useful." Jack thought to himself. "After all this kid has a lot more strength than I thought to be able to get past the madness that surrounds this place." Jack justified to himself out loud.


	7. Simons morning

Beep! Beep! Beep. The alarm clock in Simons room rang. Signaling that it was eight o'clock.

"Oh not right now Mr. morning its too early for you to be here." He said. Hitting the top of the clock and laying back down on his back. His arm hit something that shuffled afterwards.

He looked to the side and saw a black mist emanating from the neck of a human body. "No way." He thought.

The form of The dulahan turn onto its side and brushed its pale finger across his face.

"Uh…. Did I sleep with a beheaded body?" Simon Thought to himself.

It took a while for Simon to realize what happened. He checked under the sheets and realized that he was naked. Simon placed his hands on his head and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

The dulahan lent up and hugged him closer than he would have preferred.

"Wait. Wait we cant do this I mean…." Simon stammered before he looked over the body of the dulahan. "it's…. It's a woman?" he thought to himself. The dulahan grabbed the sheets and covered itself as a bit more smoke bellowed out of her neck as if it was embarrassed.

"You…. Your so beautiful." Simon uttered. As he looked at her neck. Normally he would look at ones face but during it's absence he thought she would understand.

The dulahan looked at him and threw her arms around his neck and hugged the living daylights out of him.

"I'm so glad that you think this body is nice. I thought I would never be seen as anything else but a horror." Simon heard in his head. The clock again rung him out of his stupor. Simon pulled her off him and smiled. "Um We should get ready for um, you know, work." He said. The dulahan puffed out a large startled cloud of mist and jumped out of the bed grabbing her cloths.

"Um the shower is on the right of the living room. He told her. She quickly ran out to the shower. Simon rubbed his eyes again and got out of bed, but on his robe, and went to the kitchen after setting up the cloths that he would be wearing today. After looking at what time it was. Crap I'm five minuets late he said before began to make omelets. "Wait. She's a dulahan, does she even eat without a mouth?" He thought.

Simon thought he heard banging. It was getting louder. Just at that moment the door opened and Pumpkin Jack burst though it. "Wakey wakey eggs and bakey!" He shouted. He looked at me while I made omelets.

"Well, well, well look who's here and not at the mansion." He said. "Master please. This is the day that I'm off work. Remember?" Simon said as he screamed to himself on the inside.

Pumpkin jack looked at Simon curiously. "I didn't know that you had off days." He said.

"Sir my off day were clearly stated on the documents that you signed before I started working for you." Simon said out loud. "Stupid idiot he never signed any papers and he certainly didn't give you any off days. He will Never believe this!" Simon thought to himself as he continued to make the omelets.

"Oh well I'm sorry that I….." Jack said before the sound of a door opening and footsteps was heard.

"Shit!" Simon thought to himself as he closed his eyes slowly but didn't turn around to witness the dulahan walk out of the bathroom fully dressed.

Jack thought fast and turned into a tiny figure no bigger than a cockroach. "Hehehe that's to funny." Jack chuckled.

The dulahan sat down and Simon plastered a smile on his face as he gave her one of the omelets that he made. A puff of smoke came out of her neck as she cut the omelet and stuck it into her neck. Simon barely noticed that instead of having blood and organs popping out her neck there was blackness. Maybe beneath the blackness the organs were there but at the moment he could care less. Despite having a beautiful woman in front of him all he could think about was his boss behind him.

Jack laughed as he slowly slipped out under the door. "Ooh that is why I keep him around. No matter how angry I get he always has a way to cheer me up."


	8. Jacks betrayal

"Jack. Jack wake up Jack." Tooth said gently.

Jack slowly opened his eyes. To see Tooth and a few of her helpers in front of him.

"Where am i?" Jack groaned.

"I found you passed out in front of Jacks mansion. Tooth said. "in front of Jacks mansion. I clearly made it inside, I fought Him." Jack coughed as he tried to get out of a bed.

"No no no you need rest. Listen jack. You probably thought that you fought Jack but you started hallucinating before you got in. see the area around Jacks mansion is so thick with fear that it causes you to imagine things." Tooth said with a stern face.

"I don't know why. But that actually makes sense." Jack said remembering the visions that happened to him on the outskirts of the mansion. "How did you get me?"

"I had the determination to get through it." Tooth said.

"You would risk your life…. For me?" Jack asked.

Tooth blushed a little before a fairy flew up behind her and whispered something into her ear.

"What Jack is at the pole?!" Tooth said.

"We gotta go!" Jack said.

"No Jack you stay here and rest. If you see him now with the fear still inside you your mind might break." Tooth said as she flew into a portal. Several fairies flew up and pushed him back under the sheets. Jack felt fatigue creep up onto him before he finally went back to sleep.

At the North pole bunny, sandman, north, and tooth all crowded around the giant globe that shown every single believing child in the world. None of the children were going out but red dots were appearing all over the map. Pitch black stood on top of the globe.

"Good. Now that we are all here…. Wait? Where is Jack?" Pitch asked.

"You know damn well where." Tooth shouted.

"Oh come now. Just because the kid was scared within an inch of his life doesn't mean that you should yell at me about it. if you want to yell at Jack he is right behind you." Pitch said pointing behind them. They all turned around to see Pumpkin Jack walk past them.

"Hi ho everyone. We are here to declare war." Jack said as he pranced forward.

"War? Against us? You must be joking." Bunny laughed.

"Well normally I would be laughing. But you see yesterday on October 18th I had an unwelcome visitor. One that rudely entered my home and attacked me. Yes I am talking about Jack frost." Pumpkin Jack said as he began to fiddle with the controls to the globe.

"What are you doing?" North yelled as he began to lunge at Jack.

"Ah ah ah. No one move." Pitch said as he pulled back his bow with one of his dark arrows. Every one froze.

"And this goes there and then I pull this and vwala!" Jack said as the entire globe was suddenly encased in red dots.

"What is this?" North asked.

"This my jolly friend." Jack said jumping on the control panel and thumbing back at the globe. "Is my power. Each and everyone here all believe in me. Or al least one form of me." He said doing a backflip that carried him to the top of the globe.

"This one here is named Johnny kaserin and he is in deep with debt. By the end of next week his house will be taken from him. And he wants his two sons not to know anything until it actually happens. Awww how will our hero Johnny fair in his quest to get money to save his family from the streets. He doesn't know." Jack laughed as he pointed to a small dot in Paris. And this ones name is Taylor. She is scared to death of spiders to the point where she is one of my most firm believers. And over here is a little boy whos dad drinks and beats him once he is sober, and here is a girl, and over here is a teenage woman, and here and here and here. Shall I continue." He asked.

The guardians looked at Jack in terror. They had many children believing in them but most of them grew out of it. But what Jack was saying is that everyone in the world knew him on a personal level. And every one had him looming over their lives at every moment.

"And what does my friend Jack have to say about any of this?" Pumpkin jack asked Jack frost who had just hobbled in through a portal. Jack looked at The Pumpkin faced villain. "I think you are a challenge to be faced." Jack said.

"Oh I'm a challenge? Look at yourselves. Five Guardians against little old pumpkin Jack and his trusty little minion Pitch. You call that a challenge? I am literally a target not a challenge." Pumpkin jack said sadly.

"You can't fool me." Jack yelled as he grasped his staff and pointed it at Jack. Pitch drew back his arrow before Pumpkin jack waved him off.

"Hold on Pitch." Pumpkin Jack said. "You think that I can't fool you? Jack would you trust those people in front of you with your life?" Pumpkin Jack asked.

"I would trust them with my life ten times out of ten." Jack said.

"Well come on ten times out of ten. At least try not to get in trouble that many times because saying something like that is nice and all but the chances of us getting you ten times out of ten is very low, maybe seven or six." Bunny said before north nudged him. Nonetheless Jack Frost found a small smile on his face.

"Oh Ten times out of ten. Har har har. Well then let me test the trust between you." Pumpkin Jack said placing a hand on his head. A red shine came out of his fingertips and Jack pulled out a red glowing thorn.

"Batter up" Jack yelled as he pulled his arm back and threw the red spike at Jack frost.

Everyone Jumped to the side and Tooth pushed Jack out of the way.

"I know he is who you chose but he is an incompetent child." Jack heard north say. Jack looked over at the direction of the voice. It was emanating from a blood red, twisting, form that acted like a tv. Inside of the image North was talking to the moon.

"He is a piece of trash and all he does is ruin all of our plans." North said to the moon.

"No I don't care what you think about Jack. I still believe that choosing him is the worst choice you made." North said after a pause.

Jack frost looked over at North who looked confused.  
"When did I?" North questioned.

Jack was about to say something before he heard another voice belonging to The bunny.

"Oy why did he have to pick jack. I mean Jack, he could have picked the leprechaun, or Father time, or even the cupid would have been a better choice. But Jack Frost? Why he is an irresponsible boy who has no significance to the world." The bunny said as he laid down and pained Easter eggs. Jack looked up at the moving images in disbelief.

"Oy kid I don't mean that i…" The rabbit said as he pumped in front of Jack.

"You said that about me?" Jack asked as he looked at the rabbit.

Rabbit looked at jack with sorrowful eyes but said nothing.

"Thank God that's over. I don't think I could be around the bratty child for any longer. I mean he is kind'a cute but he is utterly useless what with the lack of believers." Tooth said inside of the image. Jack looked Past the Bunny and watched in horror as Tooth rattled off insult after insult, and each one pierced his heart through and through.

"Jack I never!" Tooth yelled as she flew over to Jack.

"ENOUGH!" Jack yelled as he smashed his staff into the ground causing even the image to freeze and pushing everyone away. Then after a minuets of silence a soft voice belonging to Pumpkin jack started talking.

"Listen Jack my friend, I'm not going to lie this is what they actually said. But I don't believe that." Jack said as he slipped down off of the globe and onto the ground behind Jack. Pumpkin Jack placed his head practically next to Jack frost's head and began to whisper.

"You don't belong to them, you are your own person. You don't owe these judgmental people anything." Jack said.

The guardians started to say something but before the words could escape there mouths a field of orange transparent energy separated them from the two jacks.

"Listen Jack these guardians never thought anything of you ever. They only used you to beat Pitch. And then once they were done with you did they ever talk to you, even attempt to, look at Sandman, he practically visits your village every night but does he ever talk? No." Jack said bringing his hand up and placing it on the side of jacks head.

"Look at them Jack. They don't care about you. They don't know what it feels like to not be believed or beloved by anyone." Jack said readjusting Jacks gaze at the floor to at his friends. "They all looked at Jack in sad, longing gazes but Jack didn't notice he was listening to Pumpkin Jacks voice, his words, the sense he was making, He was thinking of all the times they ignored him.

"And Think of the man in the moon. He brings you back but he never talks to you. I know what that feels like Jack. He thinks that he is too good to tell you that you are a guardian. Instead he tells these people and they kidnap you against your will to fight a battle that isn't yours." Pumpkin Jack said as His words danced into Jack Frost's mind and ruined his train of thought.

Jack felt tears well up in his eyes.

"No Jack. Don't cry. That is why I am here. I am here to rescue you from these evil villains and their mind tricks." Pumpkin Jack said walking in front of him.

"Jack Frost. Will you join me. If you do I Promise you that you will never be left out of anything." Pumpkin Jack said slyly as he knelt down and extended his hand out to jack.

Time slowed down to a stop. Jack's mind went a thousand miles an hour and reeled memories in and out of his head before looking at His "Friends" And then down at jack who was bowing with a hand extended out towards him.

"I Jack frost belong only to myself." He said to the Guardians with an Furious Glare that induced hate. All of the guardians watched in agonizing horror as Jack Frost Took Pumpkin Jacks hand and they both disappeared instantly along with Pitch.


	9. Trick Or Treat

Jack appeared inside Pumpkin Jacks mansion. "Wow I have never been here before."

"correction you have never been in here with the lights on." Jack said grinning.

Jack frost looked at the walls of the ballroom. It was covered in paintings of torture devices, of faces covered in horror, and of beautiful women dancing with decomposing bodies. At the very front of the Ballroom their was an image of Pumpkin Jack holding two puppets by strings coming from his fingertips, the further down the strings went the more they spilt apart and multiplied until finally they reached hundreds of guests inside of a ballroom. They all had faces that were pained with terror but nonetheless they were dancing.

Jack didn't pay any attention to the paintings, his mind was crushed, his train of thought had a mental train wreck and thoughts were spilling out of his should into the emptiness. No to say he forgot them but he simply locked them away in a box that he subconsciously swore to himself to never open.

"Jack I know this is hard to deal with. You lost your only friends." Pumpkin Jakc said before being interrupted.

"Friends? Who are my friends? All I left behind are a couple of people I am acquainted with." Jack frost said. The moment those words escaped from his mouth Jack felt something inside of him that was broken mend. And for the first time in his life as a mystical being, Jack felt cold on the inside.

"Jack I know how it feels to lose everything you thought you had. But now you have something real. Here, with me." Pumpkin Jack said in a deceivingly comforting voice. Jack walked up to the Painting of him dangling the dancers on strings and stuck his arm through it. Instead of the painting ripping it rippled out like water.

"Jack here I want you to have something. My center. As a bond of true friendship." Pumpkin Jack said pulling a black chalice filled with a silver liquid from the painting, which reverted to a solid.

"Your center?" Jack asked.

"Yes my center. It is called Trick or Treat. See in this Chalice is my center, Look Jack what do you see." Pumpkin Jack asked.

Jack frost walked up the stairs to Pumpkin Jack and looked into the goblet. The silver liquid was hot, red steam emanated from its surface.

"Jack? Listen I know what you are going through more than anyone in the world. I also know what it feels like to be cast aside from those who you thought were your friends. To be utterly hopeless. To want nothing to do with anything in the world forever. But do you know that the worst of it all is? It is the freezing feeling inside of you." Pumpkin Jack said looking down at the liquid.

"How did you?" Jack asked.

Pumpkin Jack looked up in a hurt and sad face that made Jack Frost pity him.

"I know that freezing feeling all to well. It is the feeling of something far more painful than death, it is the feeling of worthlessness." Pumpkin Jack said as a black tear etched down his pumpkin face.

"But you know something Jack? This drink has something that fixes it all. See my center is burning hot, it is the Heat of excitement. Love, hate, want, embarrassment, and lust. This chalice warms up even the coldest soul with Passions not even the guardians have. And this opportunity I give to you. A poor broken spirit." Jack said, a grin slowly grew in his face as he held out the goblet to Jack Frost.

"You would do that for me?" Jack frost asked.

"Yes Jack I feel sorrowful for you. Not in pity, but in friendship. I Pumpkin Jack King of Lanterns Offer you the sweet drink of friendship." He said as His Pumpkin face grew a smile from ear to ear.

Jack looked at the silver liquid. His body was overcome with a frozen pain. "He is not holding out an escape, he is holding out a sincere friendship." Jack thought. Jack frost took the chalice. It was hot in his hands, The crimson mist was a cornucopia of smells, jack smelt perfume, sweets, blood, tears, flowers, spices, and many other scents, good and bad but Jack loved the smell, not because of the thought of the taste of the drink or the fact that they all came together to create a loving smell of familiarity but because as jack inhaled it he could feel the frigid death inside of him cringe.

"Frost." The now smiling Pumpkin faced man said calmly. Jack looked up to him.

"I will never betray you like they did. Just try and test my friendship for you." Pumpkin Jack said as the glow inside of his pumpkin head went from an orange to a simple and kind yellow.

Jack grasped the chalice as he trying to wring out the heat by freezing his hands to subzero temperatures. The ground around Jack froze solid, a icy mist paraded from Jacks body, Jack could feel himself freeze in place but the chalice only burned hotter.

"See?" Pumpkin Jack smiled.

Jack unfroze and looked up At Pumpkin Jack in disbelief.

"Now drink." Pumpkin jack said calmly.

Jack brought the chalice to his lips.


	10. Good night Simon

Simon climbed into his pajamas as he thought about what transpired inside it two nights ago. After the intrusion Simon and the dulahan had a nice day together on his first day off of work they first went to the pub to pay for the drinks he had the night before, then they went shopping for food, afterwards he sat down at lunch with her and just talked to her as he tried to get her to either talk to him or figure out what happened two nights ago. He was not afraid to get noticed because she had a helmet on the whole time concealing the fact that she didn't have a head.

"Huh. It almost seems to good to be real. I wonder if It was a paid leave?" Simon asked himself. Suddenly there was a loud knock on the door.

"Ugh I knew it was to good to be true." Simon said as he got out of bed and walked over to his front door in order to stop the loud banging.

"WHAT!" Simon yelled out of the door expecting Jack the pumpkin king.

Instead of a laughing pumpkin kicking him inside like Jack normally would two arms were thrust around his neck and the dulahan hugged him close. Simon was stunned. This never happened to him before.

Jack placed one hand on her waist and the other on his chin.

"Lets see I brushed my teeth, took a shower, got into my pajamas, got in bed then loud knocking on my door…. Ah I got it! I'm still asleep. I just started dreaming and that is when I got up. I'm still in a dream." Simon reasoned aloud.

The dulahan let him go and pushed him away as if to look at him. Simon shivered and got the feeling that she was a bit frustrated. That is when he realized that this wasn't a dream and that he had better think fast if he didn't want to die via angry body.

"I know it is a dream because I see something as beautiful as you and I just know that you are to good for me." Simon said. "Good save brain." He thought. The dulahan jumped on him in a tight hug and they fell back onto the ground. Simon looked at her and finally after a minuet of struggling pried her of him.

"Listen why don't you come in and I will make some tea?" Simon asked. The dulahan jumped up as if it was embarrassed and sat down on the couch. Simon got up and set some water in the thermos to heat before walking over to her and sitting down next to her.

"I have a question?" Simon began. "You and me. Is anything happening, I mean are we boyfriend and girlfriend or husband and wife or just two friends who got drunk or what? I mean I don't know what happened two nights ago due to me being drunk for the first time in five years." Simon said with a chuckle. The dulahan brought a lightly clenched hand up to where it's mouth should be and chuckled silently as two puffs of smoke rose from its neck.

"Ok fine if you won't answer me then I will just have to pry it out of you with time. But before that I guess I should get to know you before we take our relationship any further from where it might or might not be." Simon said picking up a piece of paper and a pencil from the table next to him.

"First question. What is your name? I would like to know now that I am sober enough to remember." Simon asked.

The dulahan wrote down the word "Zuria."

"Zuria! What a lovely name. do you know what it means?" Simon asked.

"It means white or lovely." Zuria wrote down.

"Now I can see why it you are called Zuria, you are very lovely." Simon said

The dulahan shifted closer to him and her leg brushed against his. Simon felt a twinge of happiness run through his body before he jumped back a bit from the sudden feeling. The dulahan didn't notice due to the fact that it was covering itself with the paper in embarrassment.

"Next question. How old are you. I am 25 years old." Simon said.

Zuria wrote down something and gave it to Simon whos eyebrow poked up quickly.

"You are three hundred and forty seven? That is amazing. To be as beautiful as you are at that age." Simon declared.

The dulahan scribbled down something and gave the paper back to him. "Do you like me?" Was what he read.

Simon gasped before looking at the dulahan. "Of course I like you. You are probably the first person who has gotten into a personal level of a relationship with me." Simon said getting up to make the tea and pacing the room at the same time. The dulahan jumped out of the couch and hugged him.

"Cant breath." Simon gasped for air. The dulahan let him go and wrote down "Sorry." On the paper.

"Well I'm going to guess that you are not able to control your adrenalin." Simon guessed. The dulahan shook her upper body in a "Yes" motion.

"Well before we go any further I have to ask something of you. While it is true that I kinda like you. It is also true that I am not ready for a romantic relationship with another woman due to a story that I'm sure I told you when I was drunk. So I am asking you to please let me take this relationship slowly as friends first, then we can become closer. And Maybe then we can even do things that couples do." Simon asked as he blushed a crimson red.

Zuria jumped up into the air and clapper her hands together before nodding in the yes motion again.

"Well its getting kind of late. Can I escort you to your house?" Simon yawned.

Zuria grabbed the paper and pen and quickly wrote down something. "I don't have a house. I have the carriage."

Simon looked at Zuria in wonder. "Ahem, well if you don't have a place to stay. I guess you could stay here for the time being." Simon coughed.

Zuria almost hugged him but stopped short and held out her hand to him. He shook it and led her to the bedroom. Simon let Zuria jump in bed before him as he went to the bathroom. Simon looked at the mirror. "Oh boy Simon what did you get yourself into now?" He thought as he brushed his teeth for a second time. Several minuets later he crawled in bed. Zuria looked at him. He could feel her gaze. "ok here are the rules, NO funny business, NO making love until we are married If we get Married, And The Biggest one of all, NO telling the others that I where fluffy teddy bear Pajamas." Simon said sternly. He could practically feel Zuria chuckle at his big fluffy brown Pajamas with cute bear ears.

Zuria cuddled close to him and before he could protest she placed her arms around him and stopped moving. "Ah well I guess once you have lived in a carriage for three hundred and forty something years a bed seems alike heaven to you. And I guess I could act as a teddy bear, just for tonight. To care for a girl who probably never even had the dream to become a princess." Simon justified. Suddenly happienes coursed out of the Zuria's body and into Simons. Simon was over taken by the coziness of the cold Dulahan that was cuddled to him and the warm blankets working together and he soon fell asleep.


	11. Explaining

"Um What the heck guys. We just let Jack waltz away with Jack." Tooth yelled.

"Why would you guys say that about Jack frost." Tooth continued.

"Oy I didn't say anything like that after Pitch. I said that before pitch about several hours after he was chosen. But I would never mean that now." Bunny said.

"And I didn't say those things about Jack Frost I said those words about….. o my goodness. Is that what this is about?" North said.

Sandman formed a large question mark above his head.

"Tooth those words you said. Who were they about." North asked.

"I never said those words before in my life!" Tooth yelled at him.

"Ah not that exact phrase but what if we broke it down? Who did you say those words about?" North said.

That last part I did say. But only when….. Oh my god. Is he after us for that?" Tooth asked.

Sandman looked from tooth to north and went back and forth as they conversed in secret before stamping his foot on the ground in frustration and hushing them all. Then once he had all of their attention he formed a question mark above his head.

"Listen Sandman. A long time ago Pumpkin Jack was chosen to be a guardian of the children. But see he is fear itself and not only that but he was very young. Well not young, he acted like a teenager even though he was easily somewhat over some millennia years old. And we shot him down every chance we got because we knew he would never have anything good to give the children. That is when we said all of those awful things about Jack." North said sadly.

"And eventually he cracked under the pressure of us and he gave up being a guardian. He massed an army and sieged the entire universe after that. It took all of us working together to defeat Pumpkin Jack but when he retreated he swore vengeance on all of us." Tooth said with a downcast eye.

Sandman looked at both of them before creating a Jack frost above his head.

"Right sandy. We can't just lie around here and yell at each other feeling sorry for ourselves while Jack frost is in the bad guys evil lair." Bunny said pulling out his boomerang.

North immediately picked up at the thought of Jack frost. "Right Tooth we have to go. Otherwise who knows what will happen to Jack." He said.

Tooth perked up and clenched her fists. "Alright everyone it is time to go get our friend back." She shouted.


	12. Jack Turns

Jack felt the heat of the drink on his lips. A pleasant burning sensation coursed through his lips, traveled through his head, down his neck, into his chest, and stopped at his waist, Jack felt happy thoughts in his head as he slowly opened his mouth and let the heated drink pass from the chalice into his mouth. It was the greatest thing he ever tasted, warm, sweet, sour, smooth, and intoxicating. It tasted of the greatest candies jack had ever had, memories flooded into Jacks brain of his childhood. Jack had fell down and was crying until his mother offered him a piece of caramel candy and Jack happily took it and melted into euphoric ecstasy. Jack savored the flavor for a while before swallowing the silver liquid. The heat intensified inside of Jacks stomach and drove away the freezing pain inside of his soul.

Jack smiled and took another sip from the black goblet. This time it tasted entirely different. It tasted like honey with a touch of sweet butter. Jack loved this sensational drink more and more, this time instead of going down smoothly the drink slowly trickled down his throat and mixed with the previous gulp of the silver drink driving back the now smaller chill inside him into a tiny cold.

Jack drank out of the cup again. This time it teased of bittersweet fruit and it bubbled inside of Jacks mouth like a cold soda. It was accompanied by a pleasant chill instead of the traditional warmth but it still drove the cold away. Jack swallowed it all at once and a pleasant burp rose out from his mouth that now shown the glee of a child on Christmas.

The cup was almost empty. And Jack poured the rest into his mouth. This time it tasted of thick Co-co with a hint of mint. It swirled around inside of jacks mouth and tantalized every taste bud inside of Jacks mouth. Jack swallowed and the drink went down his throat into his stomach to flavorfully mix into the liquids already inside of him. Jack's entire body slipped into a ecstatic feeling as the deathly, icy, freezing, feeling slipped entirely away.

"And Now Jack will you fight with me? Will you fight evil with me? Will you return my friendship?" Pumpkin Jack asked holding out his hand. Jack frost felt so good from the inside he actually felt his heart pace quicken as he reached his hand and grabbed Pumpkin Jacks hand. The heat inside of jack began to grow as he shook hands with him. Soon it became slightly uncomfortable.

Jack blinked his eyes and found his eyes were groggy and his vision was blurred. The heat grew from uncomfortable to mildly painful. Jack fell to his knees in front of Pumpkin jack who began smiling a red, glowing smile. "Hehehe I can't believe this worked out so well." Pumpkin Jack cackled.

Jack felt the heat grow unbearable. Jack tried to stand up but only fell all the way down in the process. He gripped his chest in pain, his eyes started seeing black and white instead of color, All strength left his body. Jack looked up at Pumpkin jack with panic in his now colorless eyes.

"Jack you betrayed me…" Jack mumbled in a barely understandable fashion.

"Oh come now you can't tell me that you didn't tell that this was coming." Jack said before Jack frost completely lost consciousness.

Jack was still for several minuets before Pumpkin Jack started talking.

"Now Jack Frost. Rise and accept me as your rightful master." Pumpkin Jack said.

Jacks eyes opened. His eyes were completely pitch black.

Jack stood up and bowed down on one knee before Pumpkin jack.

"I Jack Frost acknowledge you, Pumpkin Jack King of lanterns, As my master. Now and forever." Jack frost said.


	13. Jacks fight with Santa

"We are almost there!" Santa shouted above the bells on his sleigh. Everyone could see the orange glow of the village of Witherwood.

"hold on jack!" Tooth thought.

Sandy looked around in horror at the ghastly white faces of the people. He tried to form some of his dream sand but to no avail it dissipated into black sand which he quickly threw away. Suddenly the reindeer stopped flying and reared back.

"Whew hold!" Pitches voice said. Pitch floated in front of the reindeer with his arrow pulled back.

"Pitch" The bunny said.

"Oh come off it Bunny im just having a bit of fun. See Pumpkin Jack told me that I could kill you all. And he gave me even more power than he did before." Pitch laughed as hundreds of arrows formed behind him pointing in the direction of the sleigh.

"Oy you guys go ahead. I will deal with this joker." Bunny smiled as he jumped off of the sleigh onto a nearby house.

"Alright you bloke bring it. everything you got because I'm not going to gold back." Bunny said as he pulled out his boomerangs.

"hahaha well I might as well play with you since it is not like any of you can defeat either of the Jacks. Heck even Simon could beat you." Pitch said as the arrows pointed at the Bunny.

"You guys go ahead I will have alittle chat with Good old Pitch here." Bunny said.

Santa nodded and rushed off to the mansion.

"What you actualy think that you can beat Pumpkin Jack? Ha well you are in for a surprise." Pitch said as he held his hand up high.

The rest of the guardians rushed to the Mansion In Santa's sleigh. Before reaching the mansion Santa threw an orb into the sky and it expanded, consuming them in a giant bubble.

"It will protect up from the madness." Santa explained.

Tooth clenched her fists in anticipation of what would come next. "First I'm going to rescue jack them I'm going to pop Pumpkin in the face and cave in that wretched pumpkin." Tooth thought.

Tooth's heart was down ever since Jack left them. It felt like a void was created inside of her. And Tooth knew just how to fill it. It needed Jack. And Tooth knew that Jack needed her.

The sleigh reached the door and slowed to a landing on the ground in front of it. everyone disembarked without a word. And the doors opened without them even knocking.

Inside the entire entrance room was lit like it was the fourth of july. Their were a multitude of lights shining into their faces.

"So you Made it past Pitch." Pumpkin Jacks voice said. Everyone walked in and the door closed behind them. In the center of the room stood a scarecrow. Sandy didn't hesitate for a second to destroy it with one of his sand whips.

"Ah you asshole it took me an hour to make that. It was just a decoration for Halloween." His voice said again.

"It is October 21 we are shutting you down Jack." Santa Yelled as he pulled out his two swords and charged through the room with tooth and Sandy behind him.

Santa crushed the door on the opposite side of the room with his shoulder to see a giant ballroom. It was covered with hundreds of people dancing a waltz. In the middle were two familiar people. The man names Simon, and the headless person beside him. North looked at everyone, their were people dancing in the air above them, there were people dancing with half of their bodies submerged in the ground like ghosts, there were people dancing on the ground, on the walls, on the roof, and everywhere between. Suddenly everyone stopped and looked at them.

To the guardians horror the faces belonged to humans, not mannequins. But they were all completely white as paper. They all wore a frozen expression on their faces and they all had the same look of fear in their faces.

Simon stepped away from his new partner and looked at The guardians. "Hello. Are you guests?" Simon asked as he bowed.

"Yes. We want to talk to your master." North said.

"Oh im sorry but the master isn't taking any guests right now. He is orchestrating this ball in preparation for Halloween. It is an rehearsal for the thirty first of October." Simon said as he stood up straight. "Now I can show you the way out or you can watch. We do need an audience." Simon said pointing to some chairs in a corner.

"Out of our way human." Tooth said flying forward.

"I Said our master isn't taking guests." Simon said. Simon voice echoes out from his mouth and onto the walls, into the ears of Tooth. Tooth felt like her head was overloaded by hundreds of thousands of voices, small, large, booming, whispering, sly, passionate, hateful, loving, and a cornucopia of others. Tooth suddenly stopped in her tracks against her will.

"Oh I'm sorry. It was rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Simon. Simon Says. And if you were wise it would be best for you to not see me as a man but a monster." Simon said.

Santa looked At tooth and then at Simon. "Human you do not understand we are going through her to beat the crap out of your master now let us through." Santa grimly said walking forward.

"Last warning." Simon replied.

Santa continued walking forward.

"Very well have it your way. Simon Says To stay put!" Simon said in his mesmerizing voice.

Santa's head was filled with voices and he stopped involuntarily.

"Simon says Sit on one of the chairs and watch the rehearsal quietly." Simon said.

Santa and Tooth walked over to the chairs picked them up set them in a row and sat down in them and began to look endlessly Simon.

"Good." Simon said before turning to sandy.

Sandy pulled out his sand whips and prepared for battle.

"Simon says to present a sword and shield." Simon said at no one. Suddenly a sword popped out of nowhere and dropped on the ground in front of him.

"Try not to look so surprised. My voice also works on reality, possibility, the fabric of space and time, etcetera." Simon said picking up the saber and small shield. "Simon says clear the area." Simon said to the people who were still looking at the guardians.

The people seemed to disappear instantly leaving only Simon, the dulahan, and the guardians alone. Sandman cracked his whip at Simon who blocked it with his shield. Simon lunged at Sandy with his saber, dodging whips all along the way.

Sandy realized that If he entered into close combat with Simon he would inevitably loose so Sandy launched into the air using sand and cracked his whips down on Simons face.

"Ah its like being smothered in sandpaper." Simon said as he rubbed his face. Simon brought his hand down and saw blood on it. "Oh its on." Simon said.

Sandy continued to snap his whips at Simon who expertly dodged. Soon Simon jumped up on the stairs and jumped at sandy. Simon sword left a bleeding gash on Sandy's side.

Simon forgot all about Tooth and Santa who finally broke free from his power and rushed ahead.

Santa and Tooth stumbled into the next room while Sandy was entertaining Simon. There in the next room they saw a sight they would never forget. Jack standing next to a thrown that Pumpkin jack sat on.

The thrown was made entirely out of bones. The steps were carved out and escalated. Instead of a red carpet there was a long river of Skulls and on the sides were leg and arm bones making a border around it. the throne was made out of blades, skulls, bones, and other items to horrible to know.

"Hello Santa, Tooth. Have you met Jack Frost?" Pumpkin Jack asked as he held his hand out to Jack, who stood there as solid as a statue, his eyes cold, and colorless.

"Jack give him back!" Tooth shouted.

"Now why would I do that? I know lets have him decide whether he wants to go to you or not." Pumpkin Jack said.

"Jack come on lets go." Tooth said flying up to him. Pumpkin jack did nothing but smile.

"Jack make your decision. Do you want to go to these people or stay with me your only friend." Pumpkin jack chuckled.

"Jack we don't have time for this lets go." Tooth said grabbing Jacks hand.

Tooth began to tug Jack along before he pulled back. Tooth looked at Him with curiosity.

"I do not wish to go. You people betrayed me." Jack said.

"Hahahaha you see Jack doesn't want to go." Pumpkin jack laughed.

"Jack we are going." Tooth said firmly before grabbing his arm and pulling. Suddenly Tooth felt resistance and a hard pull on her. Next thing she knew she was on the ground in front of the stairs to Jack throne and a pain was in her back. Santa looked at Jack angrily.

"Jack Snap out of it. we are your friends. That THING Is controlling you!" Santa shouted.

"I don't want to go with you people. I never did now, go away." Jack said grabbing his staff and pointing it at Santa.

"See that Santa babe I can get him to say what he wants. Unlike you guys who gave no accord to his feelings. Jack Frost. Please escort miss Tooth and Mr. Santa to the ground premises and out of my mansion." Jack said with a big smile.

North yelled a cry of fury and lunged at Pumpkin Jack with his swords. Jack tried to block his path but was tackled to the side by tooth.

"I got Jack Frost you take care of Him!" Tooth yelled pointing to Pumpkin Jack. Santa nodded and continued his attack.

Tooth landed on Jack, who threw her off and launched several ice chunks at her. Tooth dodged to the right but caught another volley of ice chunks in her stomach. Tooth shrugged off the pain and flew in close to Jack. Jack jumped up but was caught by Tooth who could fly whilst inside when jack. Could not du to lack of wind. Tooth Grabbed his leg and smashed him into the ground. Jack coughed and groaned as He jumped Back to dodge Tooth's Pile driver. Jack then swiped his staff across the floor and then upward creating a large spike of ice to grow under tooth, who luckily dodged. Tooth held her hands out and her fairies flew out and blocked Jacks vision. Tooth took the distraction and covered as much ground between them as possible. Jack smacked the fairies out of the way but could not stop Tooth from socking him in the face. Jack fell back and tooth did a front flip landing her foot on his stomach.

"Im sorry….. take this." Jack said as his natural voice returned for a moment before it turned into the unnatural hateful voice.

Tooth's mind reeled at supersonic speeds before realizing something. "Jack was being controlled by something."

Jack grabbed her leg and threw her into the wall creating a thud. Tooth felt some of her ribs crack and she yelped in pain.

Santa charged at Pumpkin Jack with his swords. Jack laughed and blacked them both with his claws.

"Do you think you can beat me alone?" Jack laughed as his head was brought close to Santa's.

"It isn't to beat you, it is to rescue him." Santa said as he took another slice at jack.

Jack blocked the sword with his hand as he extended his hand out and a sword formed out of shadow.

(For a picture of the blade [ . ])

"Attacking an unarmed opponent isn't very Christmas like." Jack said swiping his sword at Santa's side. Santa blocked with the sword in his left hand and brought the sword in his right hand down on Jack who quickly jumped back and lunged forward once the sword had passed. Jack threw Santa's other sword flying with an attack at his wrist which missed its mark but disarmed his left arm. Jack followed it up with a swift kick in the chest. Santa grunted as The battering-ram that was jacks foot smashed into his chest flinging him across the room like a rag doll.

"That was four ribs Santa. Don't make me hurt you anymore. If I do I might start to feel bad." Jack frowned.

Santa started getting up and brandished his two swords before steadily walking at Jack.

"You know I thought I had you figured jack. But I guess I was wrong. I thought that you were a lost person but it turns out that you are just a douche bag with a pumpkin head." Santa grunted

"Oh come on. Why can't you people simply wait for October 31st and then fight me when I don't have this infernal seal on my head." Jack pointed to the pumpkin on his head as he began walking towards Santa.

Santa's and jacks blade collided with black, silver, and orange sparks flying every which where. "Oh I forgot all about that Jack. I suppose you are in a difficult spot with that seal on you. However we aren't here for you just yet. We are here for The better Jack." Santa smiled.

"Well now I'm the better Jack." Pumpkin Jack shouted before thrusting his blade up and carrying Santa's blade upward with it. Jack flowed it up with a devastating punch to Santa's chest breaking a couple more ribs, Jack opened his hand and thrust it into Santa's chest like a blade. Jacks hand went all the way down to the center of his palm before pulling it out.

Santa felt the pain of being stabbed with Jacks hand. It was excruciating. Like a hot iron was thrust inside of his chest and scalded everything inside. Santa stepped back and kneeled down on one knee. Jack had a smile of triumph on his face as he brought up his boot. Santa noticed the blood red letters "Trick or treat!" on the bottom of his boot written in glitter before Jack smashed his boot into Santa's head sending him skidding over to the other side of the room, barely conscious.


	14. Saving the Guardians

Tooth flew around the room trying to find an opening. She didn't want to hurt Jack but under the circumstances She would rather hurt his body and bring him back to being himself that to lose him forever to Pumpkin Jack's insanity.

Jack threw several glaciers at her with a swing of his staff. Tooth quickly dodged and flew at jack. She punched him solidly in the stomach and grabbed his wrist and squeezed forcing him to drop his staff. Tooth let go of his wrist, spun a little and kicked the staff away before grabbing Jack in a tight hug.

"Jack. Listen. I need the real jack. Not this one. Please Jack." Tooth whispered in his ear.

"I'm trying but I can't….. Tooth Get away from me!" Jack suddenly said with his normal voice. Tooth didn't let go and instead hugged him tighter. Tooth felt butterfly's in her stomach and her heart beat faster. She was glad that Jack was still inside there. Somewhere. Suddenly Tooth felt a pain in her side. Jack kneed her in the side over and over before thrusting her back and chopped her neck with his hand. Tooth couldn't breath. Couldn't protest as Jack connected his knee with her face. Tooth fell back and looked at Jacks face which was back to it's emotionless gray form.

"Ah Pitch, Simon how was it? Did you entertain our guests?" Jack asked Simon and pitch as they walked in with Bunny and sandy hunched over their shoulders. "Eh it was alright but we didn't get to rehearse." Simon sighed as he laid sandy down next to Santa who was barely conscious. "I see you got things done here." Pitch said as he threw bunny over near sandy and Santa.

"Yah some fun here and there. But mostly just some swordplay practice. Now that I think about it…. I'm powerful enough to summon the sword of Halloween?" Jack half asked as he brought up his word and looked at it happily. "I see." Pitch said un-amusingly.

"Oh come on Pitch, you can't tell me that that was the most fun you have had in ages." Jack laughed.

Pitch smiled slightly before looking at The guardians sprawled all over the floor. "So what are we going to do with these guy?" Pitch asked.

"Ah I will just have Simon and his gay dulahan friend kill them at the edge of the village. I don't want blood on my expensive floor" Jack said.

"Sir…. The dulahan is a woman." Simon said after a while of silence. Jack looked at Simon with a blank face.

"Wha… really? It's a woman. Wow did not see that coming. Oh I see you couldn't get a real, live woman so you settled with a dead, decapitated, flat chested, one." Jack started laughing.

Simon felt the rage inside him start to boil as Jack continued to roll insults and jokes off of his tongue.

"Jack!" Simon yelled. Jack looked at Simon curiously. "Simon says shut it!" Simon said. Jacks mouth moved but no voice came out. Jack looked at Simon with surprise and a twinge of panic. "Now I release you Jack, only because you are my boss and I acknowledge you are greater than me. Simon says game over." Simon said.

"Ack. Point made Simon please don't do that again." Jack said with a frown.

Simon quelled his rage and grabbed the guardians one by one and placed them in the Dulahan's carriage while Pitch, Frost, and Jack left to the town.

Inside of the carriage Santa woke up next to Sandy, who was trying desperately to wake the others up but to no avail.

"Tooth bunny wake up." Santa whispered as he nudged them up. They both woke up, to Sandy's frustration, and wiped the sleep out of their eyes. Santa almost began to speak before he felt the pain in his chest. He looked down to see bandages covering his chest and part of his arm.

"Santa! Are you alright?" Tooth asked worried.

"I'm just fine. A couple of cookies, some milk, and some sleep and I will be right as rain." Santa said grabbing his chest and wheezing for air. "How are you all?" Santa asked.

"I'm fine although I did get a little bit of a cramp in my leg." the bunny said pulling up his foot to reveal a large amount of bloody bandages all the way from his heal to his thigh. "Just can't hop for a while." He finished sadly.

Sandy had a cast around one of his arms and an eye patch made out of wrappings.

"Tooth didn't have any bandages but she felt pain inside of her. For some reason she felt betrayed. Her head was filled with images of Jack frost looking at her with those grey eyes and that blank expression that didn't care fore anything. Tooth's heart sunk when she thought of it. "So what now." Tooth asked sadly.

"Now. I don't know. Maybe we will die as soon as this carriage gets to where it is heading. Maybe we won't. but one thing is for sure. We can't let jack get away with this. We must do everything in our power to protect the people of this world. Not just the children now, because whatever jack is planning it will involve the entire world." Santa wheezed between painful breaths.

There was silence for the rest of the ride while everyone waited for what would happen next. After an hour or two the carriage finally stopped. Simon opened the door.

"Alright everyone out." Simon said. The dulahan was right behind him holding a scythe.

The guardians filed out of the carriage. Simon took a step towards Santa who tried to jump at him the second he did. Simon simply dodged to the right and tripped the wounded man.

"Listen! my orders are to kill you all here. And I can at any moment I wish to." Simon said pulling out a revolver and loading it. "But I'm also a human. And as a human I know that Jack can't possibly have mankind's best interests at heart so I'm going to give you a chance to live." Simon finished as he pointed to the woods with his finger.

The guardians looked at Simon with surprise before hobbling along. Simon brought up his revolver and took aim. His enemies were easy targets, but Simon was a born hunter, he loved a challenge but after a while he had killed every challenge he could face. Simon had killed bears in hand to hand combat armed with nothing but a pocket knife, he had strangled lions with his bear hands, he drove several species to extinction, and he had killed a great white shark with his fists. But now that he had done all of these things nothing gave him the rush he needed to fill the empty void that his previous girlfriend had left in his heart. Now he had Zuria. She was a wonderful, smart, beautiful, loving, and promising woman that Simon thoroughly enjoyed being with. However When he fought Sandy He felt that Rush that he got when he fought those monstrous beasts. And He loved it. It would be a shame to kill them. Simon pulled the trigger six times and missed every single one of them.

The guardians looked at him shocked.

"Oops I missed. Ow darn I forgot my extra bullets, it seems that I can't kill these people." Simon smiled in a way that said. "Come back and fight me when you are healed."

The guardians shuffled through the forest leaving Simon and the Dulahan behind. It was several minuets since Tooth said the first words.

"I think Jack is still in his body. But he is just not in control." Tooth said.

"What are you saying?" Rabbit asked.

"Jack is definitely in there." Tooth stated firmly as she looked at the mansion in the distance. "Hold on Jack. I will be their to rescue you." Tooth said firmly.


	15. Simon's Night

Simon opened his door And walked into his house. He was especially tired. Jack made him put on a show for the guardians that attacked the mansion today complete with dancing dolls and a orchestra. He wasn't going to do that on October 31st was he? No. the rehearsal wasn't the dance or the music. The rehearsal was for Jack and Simon and Pitch. Jack must have known that the guardians will come to stop him on the night of October 31st. He must have been preparing for that moment. A rehearsal battle with the guardians. These thoughts flew through Simon's head at break bullet speed. Simon opened up his food storage and pulled out some meat and vegetables. If he was going to be prepared for the unbearable hell that Jack would undoubtedly but him through tomorrow he will have to have a hefty dinner before he went to sleep.

Simon took out his pan and layer it down on the stove after placing a small coat of sweet butter over it. Simon then drenched the steak meat in teriyaki sauce and let it soak it in. Soon Simon knew it was time for the steak to be put on the pan when the butter started bubbling. Simon took out the steak and quickly placed it on the pan. The sweet sound of sizzling accompanied the steak's sweet smell. Simon slowly powdered the sizzling steak with herbs, seasonings, and some garlic before he flipped the steaks over. The smell made his mouth water.

Simon set his cooking clock for five minuets after he sat down. Simons thoughts wandered to the day. To his fight with Sandy. To the excitement he felt as he fought an enemy that was actually challenging. Then his thoughts wandered to Zuria, her freezing yet comfortable hands, her cold yet comforting hugs, the way she can listen instead of just assume things. As Simon thought these things his eyes slowly closed and he dozed off.

"Bang bang bang!" Someone was at the door knocking. Simon jerked up and almost fell off of the stool he was sitting on. The coking timer was past the one minuet mark so he knew he had slept for roughly four minuets. Simon wearily walked over to the door and slowly opened it. He was greeted by the figure of a headless woman wearing a red t-shirt and jeans. Simon looked up and down her body. Her womanly figure was showing off more than it did in that tight, un-giving cloak that she usually wore. Simon was shocked out of his trance by the beeper of the cooking timer.

"Would you like to come in. I'm making steak and vegies." Simon said as he stepped to the side to let her in. She walked in slowly and sat down on the stool he was sitting on prior to her showing up. Simon walked over and flipped the steaks again before placing the vegetables around them. The sauce he had poured on the steaks was bubbling and easily became absorbed by the vegetables. He sprinkled some salt onto them and then added some sweet peppers. Simon shook the pan a bit before setting it back down and turning over to Zuria.

"So Zuria how are you?" Simon asked, exhaustion evident in his voice.

Instead of Zuria going for some paper and writing it down she touched his hand. Simon suddenly heard a woman's voice inside of his head.

"I'm great. How are you?" The voice said inside of his head.

Simon shook his head as he attempted to get rid of the fatigue that he thought he suffered from. "Um Zuria? Did you speak directly into my head? Or am I going crazy?" Simon asked as he suddenly felt more awake than he did two minuets ago, although he still felt tired.

"I am talking to your mid directly. I can do this with contact." Zuria said in a voice that was quiet, shy, kind, and just a little firm.

"So that is your voice? I really like it." Simon said as he patted her hand. Zuria pulled her hand back and held it close to her chest as Simon turned around and picked up the steaks and placed them down on the plates before dishing out the vegetables and decorating the space left over with them.

He placed one of the plates in front of Zuria and another in front of the stool next to her. Simon then sat down and began eating next to Zuria. Simon watched in fascination as Zuria stuck the food into her neck piece by piece. Simon got through half of his steak and some of his vegetables before his vision became blurry. All of Simons strength dissipated and He could feel his consciousness slowly drift away.

"This is what I get for using my power to much in one day." Simon thought as he toppled over off of his stool and painfully landed onto the ground. All Simon could hear was a ringing and the shuffling of the now Panicking Zuria move around and grab him.

Simon passed out. With a strange, whimpering smile on his face.


	16. The battle Of the teeth

Santa woke up to a startling sound. Alarms sounded around the workshop. Santa Got up and hobbled to his door. Outside there were yeti and elves swarming all over the place. Santa looked in horror as knight mares flew around destroying toys, and machinery. In the background a massive fire had spread throughout the toy storage decimating everything inside. Santa grabbed his sword and a crutch and hobbled out to battle. A nightmare flew at him but he easily sliced it into sand. "Grungle!" Santa shouted at a Yeti passing by. "Get the others organized and get those fires put out, Ferril, get some yeti and elves armed and get rid of those nightmares!" Santa barked out. The yeti were almost instantly organized and started driving out the nightmares but the fire was barely being stopped. Santa barked out more and more orders and after a while the fire began to recede.

"Hello Santa." Pitch said from behind Santa who immediately swung at the voice.

"Wow you are really becoming senile to miss like that." Pitch chuckled.

"Show yourself and I will show you what this old man can do." Santa shouted.

"what you can do? Ha look at you. Most of your rib cage is broken, you still have a wound in your stomach from Jack and are barely able to hold onto that crutch. Attacking you would be like blowing up an orphanage." Pitch laughed as his shadow loomed around the room. "But I do have something for you." The voice said as an arrow skewered through a piece of paper landed next to santa.

Santa grabbed the piece of paper and read what was inside of it.

"Dear Santa. I am sending you this friendly little letter to inform you of your immanent demise. You see I will completely wipe all hope for you guardians by October 31st. if you are curios about the reason I allowed Simon to let you live is to instill as much hope as I can. As if I was basting a turkey. Which I will then proceed to eat. Doubtless all of that hope inside you breaking will give you ALLOT of flavor. That's right I'm going to eat the cookie eater. Follow me on twitter King_of_lantern. With anticipation. Pumpkin Jack the King of Lanterns.

Santa Hobbled over to the signal and pushed it in sending the aura-borealis.

Tooth flew to Santa's workshop as fast as she could. When she arrived a horrific sight welcomed her. Smoke was billowing out from the workshop. Tooth sped up and soon mat the crippled Santa. Santa explaining things to her and sandy who was already there when Bunny arrived.

"What the hell happened here?" Bunny asked.

"Do you even need to ask?" Tooth said.

"I should have seen this coming. Santa how far behind are you going to be for Christmas?" Bunny asked.

"It isn't looking good." Santa explained as he pointed to the storage that was completely decimated.

"Bloody hell. First Jack then The workshop what next…. Tooth, open a portal to your palace. Jacks there." Bunny said.

Tooth realized several seconds what bunny meant. While Tooth and Bunny and the others were here the warren and the palace were completely defenseless! "Guys we will have to split up if he isn't at my palace then he is at the warren." Tooth replied as she opened a portal to her palace and flew through with Santa. Bunny opened a portal to the warren and hopped through with Sandy.

Tooth appeared in her castle. Frost was flying around on a nightmare freezing fairies which would then be eaten by the other nightmares flying around. Tooth's palace was being decimated by nightmares that were being ridden by shadowy figures holding swords and bows and axes and other weapons of destruction. Tooth flew around attacking whatever she could before she saw Frost.

"Jack come to your senses!" Tooth shouted as she flew at him. Jack responded by shooting ice bolts at her, Tooth skillfully evaded but lost sight of him in the enormous mass of enemies that were destroying the castle.

Santa landed on a platform and began hacking away at the nightmares attacking the structures. It wasn't soon after that he caught the sight of one of the horse riding warriors. Santa saw him coming and braced himself for a fight. The shadow warrior closed in on him and brought his sword down as hard as it could. Instead of blocking it, Santa deflected it off into another direction and swung for the warriors neck. His sword chopped its head off easily and Santa went to the next one skillfully impaling it with his sword.

Tooth flew up to her room and grabbed an old saber that had very little use. Tooth looked at it before she heard the sound of a shadow warrior breaking into her room. Tooth flashed around and sliced at it. two swords met with a clang and black sparks erupted from between them. Tooth shot around the warrior with speed unheard of and sliced him into mincemeat. Tooth charged out of her room and into the battle. It wasn't long until she found Santa fending off a platform from several nightmares and warriors. She buzzed at them and soon they were nothing but falling sand and dissipating shadows. Santa grabbed his chest in pain.

"Santa are you all right?" Tooth yelled.

"I'm fine but that wound jack gave me stings like lightning. But I can still fight." He said as he stood back up and clenched his swords.

"Then lets go!" Tooth said as she buzzed off in the direction of several nightmares.

Santa jumped from platform to platform slicing and dicing as he went. After several platforms he met a particular looking Warrior holding an axe. "Well lets see how strong you are." Santa yelled as he charged at it. The warrior swung its axe at his side but Santa deflected it and followed it up with a slice at its leg. The Warrior jumped over his blade and sliced down with it's axe as it landed, imbedding it into the ground as Santa leaped to the side. Santa thrust his sword into its side and felt a bit of accomplishment once it recoiled. Santa jumped back to dodge the axe that it swung in a wide arc but ended up tripping and falling off of the platform. Falling several yards Santa landed on his back on another platform beneath. The Shadow warrior jumped from the above platform and attempted to smash Santa with its axe upon landing. Luckily Santa rolled to the right and stabbed his sword into the chest of the Wight as it landed. It crumpled onto the floor and disintegrated.

"Ugh. Note to self. Never fight in a wounded condition." Santa noted before he jumped back into the fight.

Tooth flew around and danced the saber around in an orderly fashion taking tons of nightmares out. Luckily the warriors riding some of the nightmares could not fly. After a while of fighting, Tooth spotted Frost flying around orchestrating the nightmares. She flew at him with her saber and took a half hearted slash at him. Frost looked at her and coated her sword in ice, making it heavier. Frost looked at Tooth before a nightmare flew up to him and said something to him. Frost nodded his head.

"Alright everyone lets go!" He shouted as he created a giant portal. A chorus of neighs responded and all of the nightmares flew into the portal after picking up the remaining warriors.

"Jack stop right there!" Tooth shouted.

"I am no longer the Jack you people knew. I am Frost. Frost bite." Frost said before flying through the portal.

Tooth's heart sunk. She felt as if a thousand pound weight had been added to her shoulders. Tooth floated down to the ground and hugged herself. Her body was taken over by a freezing loneliness.

"Tooth!" Santa shouted as he finally reached her.

Tooth was shaken out of her own thoughts and looked up at Santa. "What?" Tooth asked.

"They got your fairies and teeth." Santa wheezed.

Tooth didn't care at the moment. Jack was gone. Replaced by Frost. Tooth held her hands to her eyes and began to cry.

"Tooth. I'm sorry but we have more important things to do right now. Without your fairies what will happen to you? Collecting teeth isn't something you can do alone. And this time we don't have jack to collect them with us. And we are all crippled. What will we do?" Santa asked with a worried expression.

Tooth tor her hands away from her eyes but the tears kept streaming down her face. Tooth didn't know what to do. Jack was gone, her powers would start to wane, and there was nothing she could do about it.


	17. The Warren

Bunny jumped around the warren, throwing his boomerang around destroying several horses at a time, while Sandy flew around disintegrating them with a crack of his whips. Despite fighting without sustaining injury they were still woefully overwhelmed. Bunny fought like a man possessed until her heard the eerie laugher of Pitch. Bunny looked behind him to see a shadow creep across the wall and into one of the caves. Without thinking Bunny Ran after the shadow.

Sandy was having a difficult time against the nightmares. Especially once The Dulahan he had seen before clopped up on one of the said nightmares holding a crossbow that had a revolving loader in one hand and the other hand was covered in an elbow high, clawed, black gauntlet. She seemed especially angry at Sandy as she relentlessly fires arrow after arrow at him from its automatic crossbow. Sandy caught one of the arrows in his had and looked at it. It's tip was long and sharp with little prongs at the base, the shaft of the arrow was made of oak and the bottom feathers were made out of a kind of crow feather, but what really interested Sandy was that the entire arrow was soaked in blood. Sandy flew towards the Dulahan but had no success in catching her. She was simply to fast on that nightmare. The arrows continued to rain down on Sandy until he caught another arrow in his side. The pain seared throughout his entire body and he felt faint. He tried to block the others arrows but another one found it's way into his leg, soon after another found it's way into his shoulder. Pain was spreading throughout his entire being like a plague. After several moments of struggling Sandy was overtaken by the agony and started to struggle away.

Sandy's eyes blurred, sight was dissipating when a black boot stepped on his hand. He looked up to see the dulahan bending down at him with one hand on its hip and the other holding the crossbow to his face. Suddenly Sandy heard words in his head.

"What did you do to him? What did you do to Simon. Tell me. Then the pain will stop." The words inside Of Sandy's head demanded.

Bunny hopped after the sound of footsteps until he reached the retreating shadow of Pitch.

"Hold up mate. I have you right were I want you!" Bunny said throwing his boomerang and readying the other.

"You have me right where you want ME?" Pitch asked as he caught the boomerang with his hand before tossing it back. "You don't have anything. Your friends are barely alive, the guardians have lost their homes to destruction. Once October 31st comes around you will have no place to hunker down. Not even the church of guardians will be able to protect you. HA! You have me? You can't even protect yourselves." Pitch laughed as he turned around and slowly walked to Bunny.

"But we have one thing you don't mate. Believers." Bunny said pointing one of his boomerangs at Pitch's neck now that they were nose to nose.

"How's that leg treating you?" Pitch asked smacking the boomerang out of Bunnys hand. Bunny looked shocked.

"When did Pitch become this powerful? He was supposed to be the boogieman, a rumor of the bad man under children's beds. When did he get powerful enough to smack me around?" Bunny asked.

"Hahaha you still don't get it?" Pitch asked as if he was reading Bunnies mind. "im more powerful than any of you because more people believe in Jack that in you. Jack Is fear incarnate. You can't possibly win against the most basic human emotion. You shouldn't even try."

Bunny threw another boomerang at Pitch but it was deflected with a backhand.

"Look at you. All of you. See how far you have fallen? You barely have any strength left." Pitch said grabbing bunnies shoulder and pushing him down on his knees. "Oops!" Pitch chuckled as he dislocated Bunnies arm. Pitch bent down his face to Bunnies ear. "I hear that if you get a rabbits heart beat high enough it will actualy pop like a balloon. Want to test it out?" Pitch laughed as he formed a ball of black sand and pounded it into Bunnies stomach.

Bunny doubled over in pain. Pitch looked down at him pitifully before kicking him in the stomach. After a minuet of doing so blood was pouring out of bunny's mouth, nose and stomach. Pitch stopped and bent down.

"Listen. The only reason that I am keeping you alive is because I want you too feel what I have felt. The pain of becoming completely and totally obsolete. No one cares about you, and even talk about you. People will believe in you as much as people believe in those sappy stories of princesses being rescued by their prince charming. Then. When you are completely powerless and your very soul has felt the freezing deathly embrace of loneliness. Then, and only then, will I allow you to die." Pitch said punching Bunny in the face causing him to black out.

Sandy grabbed the crossbow and pushed it out of his direction. The Dulahan stumbled backwards and fell on her bottom in surprise. Sandy jumped up in his excruciating pain and punched her in the stomach. The dulahan doubled over and grabbed it's stomach in pain. Sandy struggled to form a whip and he cracked it down on her leg. The whip wrapped around it and he launched her into the air before pulling her crashing down into the ground. Sandy felt as the pain slowly subsided. The dulahan rolled over and grabbed her crossbow. Sandy tried to attack but several nightmares took the hits meant for her. The dulahan jumped into the air and drop kicked Sandy in the shoulder, sending him spinning. The dulahan grabbed him by the hair and punched him in the stomach.

"Tell me what you did to him. What did you do to my Simon?" The voice yelled in his head. Sandy looked up and formed a question mark above his head. The dulahan punched him in the stomach again, harder this time.

"Tell Me!" The voice screamed in a panicked state now. Sandy kept the question mark above his head before he saw Pitch coming out of one of the caves dragging Bunny.

"Hey Dulahan. Bring him with us. I have something special planned for the two of them." Pitch said placing his hand on her shoulder.

The dulahan grabbed his hand and Sandy heard what she was telling Pitch. He wasn't sure if she was intentionally letting him hear her or if it was just the way she spoke but He heard every word.

"No Pitch I'm keeping this one. Im going to torture everything I want to know out of him. And then I will give him to you. If he is not dead." The voice said with a venomous Coat.

Pitch looked surprised and shocked. As if he never knew that the dulahan could speak let alone hold this amount of rage. "No You forget your place. Give him to me!" He replied.

Sandy didn't know why but he felt that he would be much safer with Pitch than with this headless rage monster.

The dulahan placed her clawed pointing finger just below Pitch's chin. Pitch's face suddenly was overtaken by fear and he stepped back. "Very well. But I Want Him Alive."

"No promises." The dulahan said in Sandy's mind as it turned over towards Him. The Dulahan clenched her gauntlet into another fist and brought it crashing into Sandy's chest. Sandy passed out from the pain.


	18. Simons Slumber

**Day: October 22****nd****,11:00 pm.**

**Countdown: 8 days, 2 hours.**

Pumpkin Jack was looking at the unconscious body of Simon, who was in his king sized bed.

"I don't want to admit it but I am worried." Jack thought to himself. Simon had been out for the entire day. And hadn't even so much as murmured in his slumber. Jack then got an evil Idea. Several seconds later he was inside of Simons head. Moving around. All Jack could see was a long white hallway with a door at the very end instead of the usual dream world.

"The fuck is this?" Jack asked out loud. After several seconds of thinking Jack walked down the Hall and opened the door. All that greeted him was another hallway with another door. "I give up." Jack said before leaving Simons head. Jack walked out of the room and was greeted by Frost.

"Ah Frost, How was the mission?" Jack asked.

"A complete success. We gathered all of the teeth, and the fairies are being held inside of Pitch's cave." Frost said.

"Excellent. And what news do we have of the Warren?" Jack Demanded.

"Bunny had been captured and is accompanying Pitch in his cave. However The Sandman has disappeared altogether." Frost replied.

"Gone? What do you mean disappeared, how can the Sandman Just vanish? Have you checked the children? He could be giving them good dreams." Jack said as he paced back and forth nervously.

"Yes we have checked the children. He is gone. However Pitch did say something concerning him and the dulahan." Frost said.

"Uh oh. What if the Dulahan has run away with the sandman. I would hate to break the news to Simon." Jack said as he scratched his pumpkin head.

"Sir now would be an ample opportunity to begin the spread of nightmares." Frost said.

"Good idea. Go and spread the nightmares through the world. I will prepare things here." Jack stopped pacing and faced Frost.

"Yes sir." Frost replied before flying off.

"The Dulahan and Sandy. Hmmmm."

**Authors Note.**

**Dear readers. In one of the previous chapters I have mentioned That Jack has a Twitter. Well Now he does. Congrats. He will be posting weekly at King_of_lantern. Now Please enjoy the story.**


	19. Sandy and Zuria

**Day: October 23nd, 3:00 am.**

**Countdown: 7 days, 21 hours.**

Sandy Woke up in a dark room. He wasn't chained t the wall when there were chains present. In fact the only thing inhibiting him was the pain in his stomach and face. Sandy looked around to analyze his surroundings. He was in a room made out of stone. There were chains connected to the walls and giant iron balls. Several bones of unfortunate humans littered the massive room he was now present inside. His thoughts were broken when he heard the sound of a door opening. Sandy looked in the direction of the sound to see The Dulahan closing a door and locking it behind her.

Sandy started to float backwards away from her. The dulahan stepped closer to him for several feet before she shot at him, pinning his arms against the wall. Sandy looked at her neck before she smashed her knee into his stomach. Sandy coughed up small amounts of blood over her cloths. The dulahan replied with a driving punch into his side battering him around the room. Sandy crawled onto his feet and shot a blast of sand out at her. The dulahan battered the attack away with its clawed gauntlet. Sandy Threw one blast after another but to no avail. The dulahan battered them all into dust. Sandy formed his two whips and cracked them onto the ground menacingly. The dulahan didn't even flinch she walked towards Him clenching the gauntlet covering her hand and pulling out a knife in the other. Sandy panicked and thrust both whips at her. She expertly dodged and punched him in the chest again this time launching him into the air. Sandy took a while to get his breath back before he was grabbed in the back of the head.

"Now tell me what you did to Simon." The voice yelled in his head. Sandy made a image of Simon above his head.

"Yes him. Now show me what you did." The voice said again.

Sandy formed a 3d scene of him and Simon fighting. The third dimensional Simon was attacking without remorse and the fight continued until Sandy was defeated. The dulahan let go of Sandy and walked over to the door. She opened the door and locked it behind her.

Zuria smashed her fist into the wall making a large crater. He didn't know what happened to Simon. What could have happened? Should she take him to a surgeon, or a doctor at least. No that would seem weird. A headless woman bringing in an unconscious man.

"Ah my dear friend. I need you to do something." Jack said from behind her.

Zuria flipped around with her clawed hand outstretched in a fighting position.

"Wo wo I'm just here to Pick up sandy." Jack said as he slowly backed away.

Zuria lowered her hand and walked past him.

"Hm What happened to Simon affected her more than I thought it would." Jack frowned.

AUTHORS NOTE

Im sorry that this chapter came late, and it was short to boot. however i am going for a long trip and once i come back Expect allot of chapeters that are Extremely long. Also if you would like ho have any particular meetings, fights, talks, or any of the like with any particular characters please comment them and i will work them in.


	20. New Allies

**Day: October 23****nd****, 1:00 pm.**

**Countdown: 7 days, 11hours.**

Tooth and Santa sat down in front of the large table that was surrounded by hundreds of other holiday figures. So many in fact that the church of guardians was filled. Every seat was taken, every bench was packed, every pillow was sat on. Tooth was furious. Her wings buzzed at twice the speed that it normally would. Santa stood at the head of the table.

"Fellow allies, friends, and enemies alike. I have called you all here to request something of you. As you know there is a shadow cast upon the world. One who was banished long ago. One who, through ages of planning, has become more powerful than you or I. I'm talking about Pumpkin Jack. He has captured two of the guardians. Sandman. And Bunnymund. And to make matters worse, Jack frost has joined him as well as Pitch Black. And I, no, we need your help. Because if we do not stop him on October 31st he will become so powerful that he will be able to do anything to the planet that he wants." Santa said in a low menacing tone.

"And what evidence do you have about this. All I see is that two guardians are missing, Jack has disappeared, and I see the other two guardians both crippled and wounded standing at the front of the council complaining about a power that has been so crippled for so long that it isn't even funny." The leprechaun piped in.

"Crippled force? Do you know what Jack has done to…" Tooth yelled before her mouth was cupped by Santa's large hand.

"I understand your feelings. When Jack last came here and proclaimed his return in this very room he was so weak that he could barely harm cupid over here." Santa gestured to cupid. Cupid was a middle aged man who wore a white t-shirt and red slacks. He carried a huge longbow that was curved on the edges and a quiver holding several arrows. His long flowing hair made him look like a pop idol. "But now he has become much greater. His power has expanded. He has grown much bigger than anything the guardians can ever stop. And so I come before you to ask for your help. I come before you to ask for your assistance." Santa said as he bowed his head.

There was a long silence. To Tooth it was the most deafening silence she ever witnessed. Finally after several seconds that seemed for ages an old man stood up. His beard extended all the way down to his feet in a long white wavy stream. His enormous amounts of wrinkles had been present in the council for many millennia, his white, blind, hazy eyes, bore witness to many rise and fall of kingdoms, empires, cities, democracies, kings, monarchs, and any other kingdom. And his mouth, his thin mouth said nothing aver since The man on the moon first made him an immortal. His name was father time. And he was the first born of everyone in the room. And this was his first time speaking in sixty thousand years.

"I will stand with you." He said in a quiet, frail voice that echoed across the room several times. Everyone in the room looked at Father time with shock and wonder. He stood upright, supported by his staff which was equally as old as he.

After wards Cupid stood up also. "I remember when Jack first took hold of the world in his shadow. I will stand with you. To protect not the children, but the entire world." Cupid said as he took up his bow and flew next to Tooth.

"You are all crazy. Why would we fight against Pumpkin Jack. He has no one. His power is nothing. Come on look, how many people believe in him? None." The leprechaun said as he jumped from his chair onto the table.

Santa brought forth a small globe that shined with hundreds of lights. Santa pressed a button and a hologram flew up from it. it was identical to the globe at the pole but it held millions of red dots. "Each of these red dots are the people who believe in jack. He is more powerful than all of us. That Is why we must be united." Santa said as he threw the globe into the hands of the Leprechaun.

The leprechaun sat down in an angry stupor. After looking closer at the miniature globe The leprechaun looked at Santa with a new interest. Santa smiled with his little triumph. He and the leprechaun were old rivals when they were younger. Always challenging each other and every time they met they would participate in verbal jousting with the other. Now seeing him defeated after ages of arguing brought a smile to Santa's face.

"Thank you Father time, cupid. Does any one else wish to join us. Despite this I'm sure it will take a lot more than four to beat Jack." Santa asked.

In the very back a soldier in red white and blue striped pants, blue coat with red trimmings, and a white undershirt, dubbed with a white hat that sported a blue ribbon along with a white star embroidered in the middle stood up. "I will." He said as he struck up an American solute. His name was Sam and he represented America's independence, as well as the nation itself. His muscular body shined with everything that America ever stood for. And his beard was about six inches long on his chin. "I will fight beside you. I have not seen combat in to long. I have almost forgotten the very word." Sam said with a smile. Santa laughed and pointed at him with a jolly smile on his face. Sam, Or uncle as he liked to be called, struck a serious face, placed his left arm behind his back and pointed back with his right hand before breaking out in laughter.

The council continued on but Tooth's attention was elsewhere. "Jack we will be back for you. I will get you back. And when I have you I will never let you go."


	21. Simons suffering

**Day: October 23****nd****, 2:00 Am.**

**Countdown: 6 days, 22hours.**

Simon opened his eyes. His entire body felt energized and yet he couldn't move.

"Ugh I have had it with this job." Simon groaned.

"Oh is that right?" Jacks voice rang around in Simons head. Mocking him, laughing at him.

Simon thought about his life. Was all of this really worth the pay. A measly fourteen dollars an hour for what? Santa trying to behead him, The Sandman trying to tie him up, and every time he has been given a job he has either been stabbed, sliced open, or any other kind of word that could describe the acts of maiming that have been committed against him during his employment under jack. He thought about all of the bad jokes he had to take, all of the people he had to scare, the beings he had to kill. He remembered when he had to kill one of Jacks competitors. An American veteran.

"This is not worth the pay." Simon moaned.

Simon tried to move. His entire body was completely numb save for his face. Simon looked around once his eyes finally adjusted. Jack was talking to a nightmare horse which left as soon as Jack stopped speaking. Jack turned around with a giant smile on his face.

"Good morning sleeping beauty." Jack smiled.

"Hate you. Hate you sooooo much." Simon slowly groaned.

"And I love you too." Jack laughed.

Simon imagined himself jumping from the bed and strangling Jack to death. A smile grew over his face.

"So." Jack said jumping down on the chair next to him. "Before anything happens I think I should tell you. Your girlfriend has gone completely bonkers. So before you say anything that will piss her off. Just think about what she has gone through." Jack said as a frown took his face.

"What happened to Zuria?" Simon asked quickly.

"Oh. That is her name. Good to know. Anyway, during your little two day vacation she destroyed the warren, pummeled Sandy and almost took my head off." Jack said getting back up and walking over to the door. Jack held up his hand with three fingers.

"One." He said pulling down his pointing finger.

"Two." He said pulling down his ring finger to show that he was flinging the middle finger high and proud for Simon.

"Hate you so much." Simon chuckled.

"Three." Jack said opening the door and stepping to the side to watch Zuria charge in. Jack tip toed out in a comically overdramatic way and closed the door behind him. Simon felt a part of himself die once he heard the lock click and he new he was locked inside of the room with Zuria.

Zuria lost no time in hugging the air out of his lungs.

"Zuria my sweetest. Could you not hug so tightly." Simon asked in a wheeze.

Zuria jump off him and cupped his face in her hands.

"Yes I missed you too." Simon said with a smile.

Zuria's voice rang out inside of his head. "I'm sorry but I was so worried." The voice said. Simon didn't think about what she said. Actually Simon didn't think about anything she said after that point. His mind drifted as it listened to her voice but not the words. Her voice made him think.

"I don't want to leave her. I guess,…. I guess her being here, beside me, kind of makes all of this worth while. I guess… I like her" He thought to himself as he listened to her voice in his head.

The voice stopped and he snapped out of his stupor. He looked at Zuria who had removed both of her hands from his face and was looking at him with a shocked look. He knew she was shocked, not because he saw her face, (What with the lack of one and all.) but because the puff of smoke that shot out of her neck was billowing out instead of coming out in a little stream. Zuria placed her hand on the side of his head.

"What did you say?" The voice said in his head.

"Ah shit! Did she read my mind. Shit I'm in trouble now." He thought in a panicked state.

Zuria hugged him close to her chest. If Simon wasn't so shocked he probably would have enjoyed the experience but all he could think of was. "She can Fucking read minds too!"

Zuria's voice started speaking in his head, making comments, questions, statements, and other things. So many so fast that it made him dizzy. "Zuria I'm kind of, You know, incapacitated. Would you mind making something for me. I am Very hungry." Simon asked in a shy way to get her away from him for a moment. Despite him loving her voice, to many voices saying different things hurt his brain.

Zuria jumped up and an exited puff of smoke came out of her neck. She quickly ran to his kitchen. Simon attempted to at least sit up. No matter how embarrassed he was from the fact that she was not only cooking for him but actually caring for him, he would never, EVER, be fed in his bed like an old vegetable. He tried to arch his back and move his arms. To no avail. He stated to panic.

"Oh god. If you are up there, please do not let this happen to me." Simon prayed. After several minuets he heard sizzling of bacon.

"God, Buda, Athena, Aztec gods, I don't care who is up there or down there, just please stop this, heal me, anything." He started praying to any god that could come to his head.

The flipping of pancakes could be heard along with the turning of the bacon.

Simon tried to move any and every muscle of his body he could before he finally got his leg to twitch. He looked up with a look that could kill a Christmas tree. Before exhaling tiredly.

"Jack." Simon pleadingly said as a part of him died inside.

"You called?" Jack said as he popped his head out from the roof.

Simon looked at Jack with anger, he had the power to destroy the guardians but he couldn't heal him?

"Fuck you." Simon said with a scowl.

Jack said nothing as he disappeared into the roof with a giant smile.

Finally Zuria burst into the room holding a plate that was overflowing with scrambled eggs, bacon, and pancakes that were smothered in syrup. Zuria sat down next to Simon and spooned some of the scrambled eggs onto the spoon. Soon Simon found himself staring into scrambled eggs. He didn't know what Zuria saw but Simon swore that the eggs had a face that was mocking him in some way.

"Son of a Bitch!" Simon thought angrily before the spoon glided closer to his face.

Simon now in control of his neck shook his head and clenched his teeth.

The eggs practically laughed as they came closer.

"No Zuria I am perfectly capable of feeding myself….." Simon began before the eggs were shoved into his mouth. Simon face went from pale white to royal flush red with embarrassment faster than it took the spoon to leave his mouth.

Simon's pride died that day. His mind held a funeral for him in the fields of hysteria, his subconscious and instinct cried as they watched it be lowered into the black ground of his brain. However Zuria couldn't of looked happier.

The agonizing feast went on until all of the food was gone. Zuria left to clean up the kitchen while Simon was left to wallow in his complete and utter suffering.


	22. Ashes and Rain

**Day: October 23****nd****, 1:00 Pm.**

**Countdown: 6 days, 11hours.**

**(Authors note)**

**Thank you all for favoring this story. It brings me such joy to know that people are interested in my writings. If you have any comments, remarks, questions, or other things pertaining to the story feel free to make them. Also due to the fact that things are about to wrap up I have started another story and will post it on the day that this story ends. Again, thank you for your support.**

Jack walked into his room. His boots clanked with an rhythm that made Jack think of an old melody he used to play. Jack walked over to his dresser. He never opened it or used any of the cloth inside. Why would he? He could just snap his fingers and a new pair of cloths would replace the one that he was already wearing. Doing something as bothering as opening drawers was an unnecessary action. Above his dresser there was a candlestick. Jack pulled the top of it down and the disguised lever opened a door next to it. on the other side of the door was a long set of stairs. The stairs went up for a while. Jack stepped up and silently climbed the stairs to the top tower of the castle. All the way up. At the end was another door.

Jack slowly opened the door. The door creaked from it's rusty hinges that hadn't been used for centuries. The room was pitch black and the smell of dust was overpoweringly present. Jack stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Jack was dying from excitement on the inside. His heart was beating quickly for the first time in thousands of years. On the other side of the room from his was a giant pipe organ. The pipes would extend all the way up to the top of the tower and end just millimeters from the top of the roof, which was riddled with large holes for the music to escape from. Jack walked to the organ and sat down on the chair in front of it. He remembered when he would play this every night to remind the guardians and the people alike that he was real. He would siphon immense power from the fear that everyone on the planet would feel at the same time. Jack held his finger over one of the lower sounding keys.

Jacks sharp finger hovered over it as it shivered with excitement. Jack knew that if he pressed this key down he would be heard around the world and back. The gates to the darkest crevices of the world would cringe in fear and the bright places of the earth that would never know darkness would fall into chaos. All from this one little key. Because they would know that Jack was back. Jack smiled as he opened a play book. Dark red keys glowed in the darkness, illuminating the room with the color of blood. Jack breathed in and chanted.

"Now let the world know that they are doomed to a world of darkness. Beasts of the underworld, trapped souls of the world, fallen angels, risen demons, black forces, dark powers, evil within the hearts of all man and women come forth and listen to my symphony of destruction. Jack smiled a dark and evil grin.

The first not struck was a deep one. It held onto the air, Jack felt nostalgic as he struck the next key and the next one. Soon he added another finger to the performance. More keys were struck before he added more fingers and soon he was playing all of his fingers on the organ. Tendrils of darkness slithered out of his cloths and played more and more rhythms.

The people of Witherwood looked to the top of the castle as Jack slowly played faster and faster. One of the children laughed. "Hey mommy it is snowing!" The child yelled. It didn't take everyone including the child to realize that what was falling wasn't snow but was in fact ash.

Jack started to feel his power increase by leaps and bounds. At the moment He wasn't able to pour enough power into the organ to push the sound around the world but at the moment he could feel the fear of the people in Witherwood. Ashes billowed out of the pipes in great big puffs. Creating clouds above Witherwood. Long slim tendrils snaked out of the organ and into Jack, rejuvenating him, empowering him. Jack grunted as he pushed himself to play harder. Extending the reach of the organ's wicked melody. The clouds above Witherwood began to induce red lightning which struck around.

Simon, who was laying in bed next to Zuria, suddenly heard a loud sound. Zuria quickly perked up next to him.

"What is that?" Simon asked. Simon felt his legs again. Simon quickly threw off the blankets and charged out of bed. He didn't make it two steps before he realized he couldn't move his right leg. Zuria quickly preoccupied herself with getting Simon back into bed. Much to his complaining.

"Zuria would you mind going out and finding out where that music is coming from?" Simon asked.

Zuria held up her thumb and quickly left the building.

"Finally I can not be doted on. Honestly I felt like she was mu grand mother." Simon said getting out of his bed and shuffling to his wardrobe. He quickly changed into a t-shirt and jeans. "Surly no one would recognize me in this." He thought. He opened the door to see everything caked in ashes. "I swear If Jack has anything to do with this I am going to ask for a raise"


	23. The attack on tower

**Day: October 23****nd****, 3:00 Pm.**

**Countdown: 6 days, 9hours.**

Santa was talking to Sam in the corner while Father time slowly walked over to Tooth from his chair. The other guardians started to funnel out of the church and back to there respective homes.

"Hello there tooth." Time said as he hobbled up on his staff. Tooth turned to face him. His white hazy eyes shined with knowledge and his aura seemed to make Tooth want to tell him everything she head ever done and ever known.

"Hello Father time." Tooth bowed.

"Heh, no please don't bow to me. I am your peer. And please, just call me Tick." Time chuckled as his cheeks blushed just the tiniest bits from the laugh. As if to recapture his youth even if just for a second.

"Tick, why tick." Tooth asked as she comforted to his talking to her.

"Because I'm no quite a tock." Tick laughed.

Tooth chuckled at the terribly formed joke Tick told before facing the floor. She suddenly remembered laughing with all of the guardians, which made her think about jack.

"You love him." Tick stated.

"How do you know?" Tooth asked almost shocked.

"Heh father time remember? I have total control over the future and past. That means I can see the future." Time smiled.

"If you have total sight of the future can you tell me if we get married?" Tooth asked almost hopeful.

"That my dear is only a path for you. Not the future." Tick said.

"What do you mean? Not the future?" Tooth asked.

"Time is a very broad thing. While the past is a single path as is the present the future branches off into thousands of possibilities and options, I can tell you there is one where you get married to Jack, but that particular one I saw is only one possibility out of trillions." Tick explained.

Tooth suddenly looked exited. But if I married Jack that means that we save him, and that means we beat Pumpkin Jack." Tooth rambled.

"Easy, easy that was only one path out of quite a bit." Time tried to say but tooth was already buzzing away to tell Santa.

"By the way, why didn't you tell me that you were involved with franchises? We could join our causes." Sam said.

"What. No I haven't, our workshop is a non-prophet organization." Santa said waving his hands.

"It isn't the workshop I was talking about." Sam said fishing through his bag. After several seconds Sam brought out a tin coke soda can. It was bright red and it had Santa on the cover.

"What the hell is th…. Santa almost finished the sentence before he was cut off by tooth crashing into him.

"Hey Santa guess what? I found out that we can heal Jack." Tooth said with a giant grin on her face.

Sam placed the can back into his bag as he chuckled.

"What Tooth that's great! How?" Santa asked.

It took several seconds for tooth to realize what Santa asked and a frown to overtake her face. "I don't know. But there is a way." Tooth said.

"Uh guys you should take a look at this." Cupid yelled over all the commotion. Everyone looked in his direction to see him standing next to the lighted globe. In the area surrounding Witherwood and the countries surrounding it red dots began to grow in number at an alarming rate. Almost turning the area in its entirety into a red splotch.

"What is it? What is happening?" Santa asked.

"Bring up visual." Sam yelled.

Cupid messed with the computer a bit and a monitor popped up. Giant clouds of ash enveloped the sky and a swirling mist spread out. The people were fleeing as fast as they could but to no avail. They were caught in the smoke and turned to stone. The only thing that was coming out of there stone bodies were screams, yells of pain, and the sound of an organ.

"It has started. Jack has begun the symphony of ending." Time slowly said.

"Symphony of what?" Tooth asked.

"A melody that stops time. This is the bane of all existence. Of course he still isn't powerful enough to fuel it to it's maximum capacity but he will consume massive amounts of power from just this. And every second that he plays it he will become more powerful." Time said.

"Then we have to stop him right now!" Cupid said.

"Right. We have to stop him as soon a possible. However with the barrio expanding like that it can only get dangerous and we don't have sandy how are we going to get close to the compound?" Santa said.

Time walked over to Santa and shoved his hand into his pocket. Santa looked shocked as Tick took out a snow globe out of Santa's pocket.

"This should do."


	24. Jack's plans

**Day: October 23****nd****, 5:00 Pm.**

**Countdown: 6 days, 7hours.**

Jack walked the halls of his home. The music continued to play as if the heavens themselves were crashing down in symphonic ecstasy. Jack stopped at the end of the hall to gaze at a large painting covered by a purple cloth. He looked long and hard at it. trying to remember every detail, every stroke of the painting that was hidden by the cloth. Jack reached into his pocket and took out a pocket watch with the picture of a crow skewered through the heart by an arrow. Jack opened the watch.

"Hm. Five in the afternoon." They should be here soon. What's keeping them?" Jack wondered. His mind lingered to the plan. How he would make them suffer. How they would remember how terrifying he was, how they would cringe in fear and pain. These thoughts made him warm inside.

Santa was childish in nature, Jack would make him watch as he lost everything he had. The workshop, the elves, his friends, even the children who believed in him. Jack would take it all away from him. And This time he wouldn't be saved by one or two children, Oh no he was going to have everything stripped away from him. Jack would make the holiday of Christmas utterly forgotten. Then and only then Jack would laugh as he consumed The fat man's heart while he watched. That would be the only way that jack could forgive Him for what he did ages ago.

Tooth was minuscule. A child back then and no stronger now that the children were waking up and finding their teeth under their pillows. But Tooth was also one of the people that Jack hated. Her happy go lucky personality, the way she could make people believe in her and all she had to do was take something of theirs. Jack had thought long and hard about the way he would end her and he finally found the perfect way to do it. He would rip her wings off. One by one and then throw her into a cell somewhere so deep that she would never see the sky again. He would feed her just enough to let her die of her sadness.

Sandy WAS one of the bigger problems. But now that he had Him inside of a cell there was no threat of him intervening. Jack knew exactly the right way to deal with Him. Sandy was a silent individual he practically held onto life because he was surrounded by people who loved him and his work. Bringing good dreams to the people of the earth. Jack would utterly destroy his reason for being and any reason for him being. Jack would separate the sandman from all of his friends forever and tear apart the last of the people believing in him. He would make The sandman so desolate that he wouldn't be able to make any kind of dream. Good or bad. And then, when Sandy is so powerless and alone to the point that the other holiday figures wouldn't even be able to see him is when jack will throw him out into the world, cold, alone, and powerless to be otherwise.

Bunny was a more mature being. Despite being a bunny, and jack spent a long time thinking of any way that he could eviscerate him. And Jack realized something. He didn't have to do anything to make him suffer. After all Bunny did nothing to him during the battle all those years ago. Jack thought that simply removing his feet would be enough.

Jack Frost was another matter all together. He wasn't even alive back when the battle raged across the world. But Jack could have been a huge problem with his plan so Jack had him changed. A bit of trickery and Photoshop was all he needed. Thank God for technology. And no one would ever guess the only way to break the spell was a connection of strong feelings, in other word a kiss from "True love." But jack new that the guardians would come for him. He knew they cared for him. Jack Frost was instrumental for breaking their spirit. And now Jack Frost will completely break them by killing them. And Jack would love the faces the guardians made when Jack frost executed their friends one by one. But the best part wasn't the horror they would have. It wasn't the failure of them losing to him. But it was the fact that he would defeat The man on the moon.

Jack reached out and grabbed the cloth covering the painting before him. "Crow we have almost done it. The world will soon be ours. In just six days we will own the world. And then maybe I will have the power. And we can be back together even if just for a single night." Jack said as he gripped the cloth tighter and tighter. His anger kindled anew as he remembered that fateful night that everything that ever mattered to him was taken from him by the guardians. Jack continued his walk into the room on his right and opened a cupboard on the inside. It was filled with alcohols of the oldest kind.

"And now to celebrate my soon to be victory,"


	25. Talking it Over with the Boss

**Day: October 23****nd****, 11:00 Pm.**

**Countdown: 6 days, 1hour.**

Simon hobbled up to the mansion. He looked around and saw Zuria's carriage. "Heh seems like she found out that the music was coming from here too." Simon briefly thought. Simon Noticed hundreds of neon lights pointing to Jacks Mansion saying everything that should not be said by a man that was plotting to take over the world. Things like, "Hey evil Overlord over here!" And "We have a dulahan!" Were plastered up in giant flashing neon lights along with giant arrows pointing to the mansion.

"The stupidity of it all. I seriously have to get a raise." Simon said out loud as he walked to the Door.

"Hey Simon, ever get tired of being a buzzkill?" Jack asked as he opened the door. His movements were sluggish and he was barely on his feet. Simon could smell the alcohol in the air around him.

"Hey Jack, ever get tired of being a Worthless drunk?" Simon replied sarcastically.

"Hehehe he sure told you Jack." Pitch said walking out of the shadows.

"Shut it Pitch, are you done with Bunny? And kid my sobriety is none of your business Kid." Jack grunted as he almost fell down. Pitch told Jack something in his ear but Simon interrupted.

"Aren't you supposed to be worried about the guardians suddenly showing up and stopping us?" Simon asked genuinely worried.

"Yep." Jack boasted.

"And you don't think that being drunk given our current situation is at all dangerous?" Simon said as his temper began to flair.

"I have no idea what your talking about." Jack said in a abnormally high pitched voice.

"Well you know since the only thing keeping the guardians out right now is the fact that there is a heavy storm out right now." Simon said in an angry tone.

"You see right there, that is what I'm talking about. Buzz kill." Jack complained.

"Well maybe I would be less likely to kill your buzz if you were less Buzzed while people out there are trying to kill us." Simon yelled

"Geese kid think about it, the storm is turning every person out there into a immortal piece of creaming garden decoration, and so far nothings gotten through." Pitch butted in.

"Ah your right we should just not worry at all and completely leave our selves defenseless at this point. It isn't as if they have some way to teleport anywhere they want to right?" Simon snapped at Pitch.

"Right. Wait? No, shut up you little brat." Pitch snapped back.

"Ay ay ay You don't get a say at him, go away and do something productive you drunken waist of space." Jack interrupted.

"That's right kettle listen to the pot." Simon smirked.

"Ay you shut it you cheeky little brat." Pitch replied.

"Oh boy. I'm going to find Zuria at least she has some common sense." Simon said as he walked past Jack into the mansion.

"Oh come on boy we are just joking around" Pitch chuckled.

"Hey get home before dark will ya you know your mum worries." Pitch slurred.

Simon continued into the mansion until he was out of earshot.

"Sarcastic little snot isn't he?" Pitch chuckled.

"Yeh. He gets it from his mum." Jack said before he walked off into the darkness muttering something about getting more drinks for company he was expecting.

Simon looked around for Zuria for a while before he stumbled upon a room he had never seen before. It was filled with pictures that were covered up. "Nope not going in there." Simon thought as he passed by.

Simon found Zuria in the hallway smashed up against the wall.

"Zuria!" Simon rushed to her side. He grabbed her shoulders and shook her a little. She seemed to perk up but it was evident she was in pain,

"Zuria what happened?" Simon asked in a panicked state.

"We were moving Bunny to another place and he got a little rowdy." Zuria said in his head.

Simon grabbed Zuria in a tight hug. He knew she like him, even to the point of going above and beyond the call of lunacy but For him to brush her kindness off like what he did at the house and send her away after she had been worrying about him was just wrong of him to do. And now seeing her like this told Simon that no matter what happened any moment he spent with her could be their last. The thought worried Simon, the thought scared Simon.

"Hey Zuria. I have something to ask. Maybe when all of this mess is sorted out, and when Jack is victorious maybe would mind settling down somewhere." Simon asked.

An exited puff of smoke shot out of her neck.

"Ah but don't get to far ahead of yourself. We have to win this thing first." Simon smiled.


	26. The Comedy Before the Storm

**Day: October 24****nd****, 1:00 Am.**

**Countdown: 5 days, 11 hours.**

"Jacks Haunted Mansion" Time shouted as he threw the globe into the ground.

Tooth felt a blast of wind as she and the other guardians walked through the portal Father time threw. The faint scent of peppermint lingered into the air and then nothing. Tooth looked around to find themselves surrounded by twisted trees, lingering mist, and dead bushes. Leaves blew around in the wind and the howl of the storm was audible from here as was a long deep booming symphony. All in all it was what one would expect from a horror movie.

"We are here." Time said.

The guardians rushed as fast as they could go (Surprisingly fast for Father time.) and reached the mansion doors. Cupid kicked the doors off of their hinges and drew his bow.

"Come out Jack. This time we are going back with Frost. And there is nothing you can do about it!" Tooth yelled into the darkness.

"Hey if it isn't Santa, Sam, Tooth, old time and…. And…" Jack replied as he stumbled out of the darkness like a wheel without it's vehicle.

"The names cupid And you should remember me." Cupid said drawing back several arrows.

"Yes you… how are you all doing I heard you all graduated from high school." Jack said as he tried to support himself on a pillar.

"That doesn't make any sense." Tooth said.

"Oh that good congratulations to you. Ah I'm an evil overlord now." Jack said holding out his hand as if to tell them that he didn't need any help.

"And that is a legitimate surprise." Tooth yelled back.

Yah well you know nearly everyone died after that thingy-thing a couple thousand years ago so I became the greatest threat to you by default since I was the only evil guy left." Jack chuckled. "Oh ourylou you." Jack directed to cupid. "How the old girlfriend that sleazy old son of a" Jack said before he was cut off by cupid.

"She's dead." Cupid said with a scowl on his face.

Uh Son of a lovely mother who gave birth to a wonderful woman… when did that happen?" Jack asked.

"A while ago…. About several thousand years ago." Cupid said with a sad but angry expression.

"Wow I'm uh….. I'm sorry for your loss." Jack said in a truthful sad voice.

"You were the one who killed her!" Cupid replied angrily.

"Ah well I was probably drunk. I mean… I am right now." Jack said in a serious manner.

"Pumpkin Jack King of Lanterns everybody." Santa said sarcastically.

"You sure learned your lesson didn't you." Father time said with equal sarcasm.

"what what what lesson what are you talkin 'bout?" Jack asked.

"You know during the last war with you. Thousands of years ago, when my friends died." Sam said angrily.

"Your friends dead. When did this happen?" Jack said in a shocked manner.

"During our last war." Sam snapped.

"Oh I should have been there." Jack moped sadly.

"You were! We watched them die!" Sam yelled.

"….. we did?" Jack asked still saddened.

"No WE watched her die. You just went on to your next victim carelessly." Tooth said.

"Yeh that sounds like me." Jack said as he rubbed his finger on the pumpkin where his chin should be.

"Ugh will you even remember this conversation?" Cupid asked.

"haha of course I will ehe uh…."

"Cupid. The name is Cupid." Cupid yelled.

"Really? You look more like a Carl." Jack said as he brought up a bottle of wine and took a sip.

"But I'm not." Cupid said annoyed.

"Any way carl how's you're girlfriend?"

"Is this really the one who defeated you guys?" Sam asked.

"I'm embarrassed myself." Santa said.

"Wait. With Jack like this Jack frost is alone. We can do this we can get him." Tooth said before buzzing off into the darkness.

"Well we should wipe up here I guess." Sam said pulling a pistol out of his bag.


	27. Game plan

**ok im sorry for not posting in the longest amount of time. i am planning on making things up to you all. so here is what i am planning. a promise to all of you good readers of mine. you commenters, you faithful readers, and you people just reading this to pass the time. **

**So here is my deal.**

**it is the beginning of october. and by october 31st i shall write the full climax of the storie. yes that is my promise to you. Jack hasn't left yet in fact what he is planning is going to blow all of your minds. and not in a weak way. im talking about a climatical battle with the guardians. something Every chapter has been climbing to. the ultimate finally that one could hope for.**


	28. Of speed of fight

**Day: October 24****nd****, 2:00 Am.**

**Countdown: 5 days, 10 hours.**

Tooth flew around the mansion as fast as she could until she found Jacks location. The wing of the mansion was freezing cold. The far end of the hallway had a door that was frozen over. Tooth drew her blade and made quick work of the door. Inside Jack was freezing over some kind of a tree.

"Jack It is time for us to go home!"

"This is home." Jack replied calmly.

Tooth felt tears welling up in her eyes He actually felt nothing for any of them anymore. Pumpkin Jack did something to him that had destroyed him.

The tears began welling up in her eyes but Tooth held them back and steeled herself.

"Very well Jack Frost you have strayed from the path that you loved and so I shall put you back into your fun loving place." Tooth said as she brought up her blade.

Frost replied by shooting a large, perfectly shaped cube at tooth who's flurry blade turned it into shredded ice.

"Do you think im messing around? If you are going to play the stupid child then you are going to have to use ALLOT more than a little ice against me Jack!" Tooth said as fury blazed in her eyes.

Jack looked at her before grabbing his staff and lounging ant her. Tooth's blade clashed with Jacks staff.

"My Name is Frost Bite." Jack said through gritted teeth.

Tooth felt her blade become heavier as ice traveled from Jacks staff to her blade.

"No your name is Jack Frost and you will remember that or I will beat it into you." Tooth snarled before bashing her head into Frosts. Frost fell backwards but tooth didn't let up, she shot her blade to her side and tried to blow Frosts staff from his hand. Unfortunately Frost was known for his icy grips and he held fast.

"The Jack you know is gone, vanished, somewhere you shall never find. He is Gone." Frost yelled as he swung his staff to his side, trying to trip Tooth. Tooth fluttered over it and landed on his staff. Jack then finished his sentence as he kicked her in the stomach. Tooth was launched through the air and battered through the doorway. Jack leaped up and brought his staff down like a hammer. Luckily Tooth blocked it with her blade.

"Then I will rescue him." Tooth grunted as she threw some coins from a pouch that she latched onto her waist earlier. Jack covered his face and let his guard up long enough for Tooth to push him down and pin one of his arms and both of his legs down. Jack grunted in pain as Tooth punched his face behind his arm. Jack felt his arm unpinned and felt his face be gripped.

Tooth thought at a million miles a second as she pushed her face down at his.

_0_0

Santa slid across the polished floor Jack was still freaking powerful but not as much now that he could barely stand. Sam was blasting away at Jacks Pumpkin face but the bullets seemed to bounce off harmlessly and they had little more affect on his cloths, Cupids arrows were definitely having more affect on him. What with Cupid being more powerful than Sam. Pure white arrows stuck out of Jacks wobbling body, Time didn't move but jack didn't seem to move very fast either. Still he was fast, but Time was slowing down the time around him. Santa's ribs felt like they were fractured in three different places but Santa just got back up despite the pain.

"If we don't win here Jack will be to powerful….. and to sober to defeat." He thought as he grabbed his swords up again and charged for Jack. Jack stumbled down while trying to dodge Santa's sword and cupid took the opportunity to pierce him with an arrow.

"We can do this we can Win!" Santa thought.

Suddenly a loud grunt from father time Forced everyone to look in his direction. A black arrow protruded from his robe in the area that his leg should be. Pitch laughed as he seeped out of the darkness. "Well you are all to early for the party. It isn't October 31st yet is it?" Pitch asked. Santa felt his teeth rub against each other as he remembered the damage to the Pole because of Pitch.

"Pitch I have a score to settle with you." Santa said charging at him. If pitch got involved with the fight any more than he had already then they wouldn't be able to beat Jack. Pitch laughed as he pulled back another arrow.

"Very well my fat red friend. Come at me." Pitch chuckled.

Santa blocked the arrow fired by pitch and deflected a blow from his scythe. The two weapons clashed in a symphony of sparks and lights. Black dust flowed onto the floor as the two weapons made fiery contact.


	29. The Play is Ready: Begin

Simon walked down the hallway towards the sounds Zuria followed after him. Before they could reach the door between them and the sounds of what seemed to be battle Jack burst through the door and landed among the splinters.

"Hey Simon would you mind helping. I may be a little bit to drunk to deal with these guys right now." Jack said lifting up his hand and pulling his finger apart just a little to show him how "Little bit" Drunk he was. Simon rolled his eyes and hoisted Jack up from the floor.

"Hey Jack, next time don't drink so much before an attack. Ok?" Simon said as he dusted off Jacks coat.

"You got it buddo." Jack chuckled as he gave Simon a thumbs up.

"And what do we have here? Jack you have a boyfriend?" Cupid laughed as he drifted through the air in front of him.

"And what are you doing here?" Simon cursed himself in his head as the answer shot through his head. "Of course their here to save all of humanity you dumb bloke." He thought in painful sarcasm

"Ah I may have killed a cousin of some kind of other." Jack explained raising his pointing finger.

"It was my girlfriend!" Cupid shouted going for another arrow.

"Ah girlfriend. I killed his girlfriend." Jack corrected.

Over everything that went through Simons head only one sentence boomed the loudest. "I need a raise."

"So Simon how was your vacation?" Jack asked as if he forgot what was going on.

"I didn't have one. You don't allow me to have any." Simon grunted.

"Really? Well I think I know why, without you I would be lonely in this big bad castle." Jack said as he slowly dozed into dreamland.

"No. nonono if I can't go to sleep you can't either." Simon yelled as he shook Jack back to a half awake awareness.

"Well then can we all have nap ti." Jack said before his shoulder was pierced through with an arrow from cupid.

Zuria instantly went into action and shot a arrow in return from a crossbow that seemed to come out of nowhere.

"Pitch we can't hold them off. We are retreating." Simon yelled.

"Right!" Pitch said as he deflected several bows from Santa and jumped to the side in order to dodge Sam's bullets. Pitch retreated into the shadows and reappeared next to Simon, who was hoisting Jack up on his shoulder while Zuria was laying down suppressive fire on Cupid.

Santa watched as they all disappeared in a second.

"Well that is that." Sam said putting his gun back into his jacket.

"But what now. Do we chase them?" Cupid demanded with anger in his voice.

"Patience cupid we have to deal with finding Jack Sandy, and Bunnymund." Father time said.

Cupid's face flushed with fury but he flew off in search for them. Time stubbed up after Sam repaired his leg and began walking in the direction of the tower that had music coming from it.

"What are you doing?" Santa asked.

"Where do you think Jack, a stereotypical Disney villain would put two heroes'? in the eerie tower with the creepy music coming from it." Time said.

"Ah good point. But what about Cupid?" Santa said.

"Don't worry about The little boy honey he'll come back when he gets hungry." Time said walking away. Santa only followed thinking about how unbearably sarcastic Time was.

_lol_

Simon appeared in one of the distant area's of the mansion along with Zuria, pitch and of course Jack, who was snoozing away a storm saying something about princess charming and Texan style bar-b-q.

"Well that was an unfortunate turn of events." Simon said as Pitch began walking away.

"And where are you going pitch?" Simon asked.

"To prepare the main course." Pitch said with a smirk.

Several minuets after pitch disappeared Simon dragged Jack across the hallway with Zuria walking slowly behind when Frost opened a door right next to him.

"Frost help me with this would you this guy must have had the whole liquor cabinet. He can barely stand let alone fight." Simon grunted.

"Oh really?" Frost asked with an unusual amount of emotion. Simon looked over at his direction to See Frost holding his staff, smiling.

"Oi now you show some Friggin emotion you….." Simon paused when he saw Tooth peer out from behind Jacks back.

"Oh boy. Today in NOT my day is it?"


End file.
